facebook, texting, oh lord
by forget but not forgive
Summary: Characters from Naruto meet high school through facebook, texting, and Sakura. Has language. GaaSaku, NejTen, ShikaTema, NaruHina, SasuIno.
1. one

_ohhh babyy. i had to. i was inspired. :)_

_have fun with it._

* * *

_chapter one._

_"Me and my besties are so cool that ice cubes are jealous. Wait, no. Neji's jealous of himself?"_

_"Funny, Haruno."_

**

* * *

facebook. **

**Email: **sharuno(at)leafhotmail(dot)com

**Password: *********

**

* * *

**

**Haruno Sakura **is tired.

**Hyuuga Hinata **

girl, i am so stoked that you're coming to my school! you'll get to meet all my friendss!

**August 24 at 8:37pm Comment Like See Wall-to-Wall**

**Haruno Sakura**

babe, i know. neji and shikamaru are bouncing in happiness in their heads. ha.

**August 24 at 8:39pm Comment Like See Wall-to-Wall**

**Nara Shikamaru**

facebook should really consider getting a dislike option.

**August 24 at 8:41pm Delete**

**Hyuuga Neji**

i agree with nara. i don't know what the hell's wrong with you, haruno.

**August 24 at 8:42pm Delete**

**Hyuuga Hinata**

awww, nii-san! so you don't want to see me? you fail!

**August 24 at 8:44pm Delete**

**Haruno Sakura**

i have to agree with shika-kun for once, but i'll have you know, my dear hyuuga (the boy one), that there is nothing wrong with me as a matter of fact. and hina-chan sounds like she's gonna kick your ass when she sees you. have fun with that.

**August 24 at 8:45pm Delete**

**Hyuuga Hinata**

damn straight.

**August 24 at 8:46pm Delete**

**Hyuuga Neji**

...fuck.

**August 24 at 8:47pm Delete**

**Nara Shikamaru**

i'm normally right, sakura. and smooth hyuuga. get the troublesome women pissed off...

**August 24 at 8:48pm Delete**

**Haruno Sakura**

damn you, shikamaru. and troublesome!? WHAT!?

**August 24 at 8:49pm Delete**

**Hyuuga Hinata**

seems like neji-nii isn't the only one who's getting his ass kicked.

**August 24 at 8:50pm Delete**

**Haruno Sakura**

hell yes.

**August 24 at 8:51pm Delete**

**Hyuuga Neji**

nara you idiot.

**August 24 at 8:52pm Delete**

**Nara Shikamaru**

...damnit.

**August 24 at 8:53pm Delete **

**_

* * *

_**

Haruno Sakura here. Like whoa. Pink hair, green eyes. I am the epitome of unique, yes? Haha. Anyway, today would be my first day at the super prestigious _(suureee_) Konoha Leaf Academy. I was going with my two besties who were like my brothers.

And yeah, don't tell them I called them my "besties." They hate it. Ha, but that's what I'm here for!

The first. Nara Shikamaru. Black hair, dark eyes. His hair is tied back in a ponytail that honestly makes him look like he has a pineapple head. But he's super smart. Unfortunately, he's also the laziest ass I have ever met in my life. I love him!

The second. Hyuuga Neji. Long dark brown hair, and these pearl white eyes. He's a pretty boy, yes, but he is every bit as smart as dear Shika-chan. I call him King of the Ice Cube. No, really. The boy is cold, but he does have a caring side. Thank God.

We were going to Konoha Leaf Academy because Neji's cousin goes there. And so, my third bestie comes into play.

The third. Hyuuga Hinata. Long dark hair that looks almost a dark blue color with the same pearl white eyes as Neji. She was a shy one around people she doesn't know, and also, as I've heard, with a certain boy she has a crush on. I will apparently meet said boy today. Yay.

Shikamaru, Neji, and I had headed over to the school from our three-bedroomed apartment rather early. We were there with twenty minutes til the bell rang. We made our way to the office, without help, surprisingly. I think it had to do with the two boys walking with me. My sense of direction would have surely gotten me lost.

A young, black-haired woman was sitting at the desk. She was rather focused on the paperwork in front of her. I looked to my left. Shikamaru was staring at a wall. My head turned to the right. Neji was also looking at a_ goddamned wall_. They obviously assumed I would be the one talking. I growled. Then sighed. There was no point arguing with them sometimes. Now was one of those times.

"Um... Excuse me?" I started saying. Wow, I sounded insecure. But apparently, I had also scared the crap out of said young woman.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I hope you weren't waiting long!" She was freaking out. I couldn't even fit in one measly word, she was ranting so much. "How may I help you?"

"We're the new transfer students. From-"

"Oh yes, we were expecting you!" She cut me off. Whoa. She was a tad overworked, I think. Glancing to my sides, I noticed that my dear idiotic friends were still pretending to be nonchalant and cool. I saw they were making fun of me in their heads. So, I got even. Aiming at their stomachs, I gave each one a painful jab with the elbow. I heard satisfying twin grunts of pain.

Ah, yes. The beauty of revenge.

"Aha! I found them! Alright, here are your schedules. My name is Shizune, so any questions, feel free to come and ask me."

"Of course. Thank you so much!" I exclaimed. She smiled. I liked this woman. Grabbing my boys by the sleeves, I left the office and half-led, half-dragged the abused teens.

**

* * *

**

**Sakura:** yo, babe.

**Hinata: **hey!!

**Sakura: **aww, i feel loved. anyway, you here yet?

**Hinata: **yahhh. you?

**Sakura: **all three of us present and accounted for. :)

**Hinata:** i'll go find you.

**Sakura: **mmkay.

* * *

I waited for a grand total of thirty seconds before we heard rapid footsteps. And then... we were glomped.

"Sakura! Shikamaru! Neji-nii!" A small voice sounded in our ears. Like I said, Hina-chan's not overly loud like I tend to be.

Which is why my "HINA-CHAN!!!" was just _that _much louder than her quieter exclamation. And also why Shikamaru and Neji grunted in pain yet again.

"Ehe. Oops?"

Two groans and a giggle were my reply.

"So, Sakura-chan. Let me see your schedule, will you?" Hinata asked. I handed the piece of paper over.

My schedule looked a tad like this:

**First Period- AP English- Hatake Kakashi.**

**Second Period- History- Asuma Sarutobi.**

**Break.**

**Third Period- Honors Algebra II/Trigonometry- Yuhi Kurenai.**

**Fourth Period- Psychology- Mitarashi Anko.**

**Fifth Period- Free Period.**

**Lunch.**

**Sixth Period- Gym- Maito Gai.**

**Seventh Period- Chemistry- Yakushi Kabuto.**

Looking over our schedules, I was overjoyed.

I shared first, third, fifth, sixth, and seventh period with Hinata. First, second, third, sixth, and seventh with Shikamaru apparently, and the whole damn day with Neji.

"Yay!!! Neji! We have the _whole _day together!" I swear his eye twitched.

You know what I learned this morning? That the phrase "Time flies when you're having fun" might have some truth to it. I swear we were only talking for, like, five minutes!! But the bell rang. Like whoa. Hina-chan decided to be nice and lead us all to class.

"Actually you guys don't have to worry about getting to first period early. Kakashi-sensei is always late. No matter what. Yup. So we're here." Hinata opened the door. At first, it was loud and kinda chaotic in there, but then it got silent and everyone turned to stare at the door. Hina-chan went red.

"So Hina-chan, where are we sitting?" I asked.

* * *

_ha, review. have fun with this. i will. _


	2. two

_it's my new baby. _

_i love this one. haha._

_this chapter is dedicated to **aquamarine-acaia **for being the epitome of epic and reviewing. :)_

_also major thanks to those who favorited my story or put it on alert. YAY!_

* * *

_chapter two._

_Light travels faster than sound. This is why some people appear bright (literally. i mean, the boy is wearing **orange**) until you hear them speak. And you learn the truth._

* * *

**Sakura: **hey girl. you okay?

**Hinata: **yeah... but that was embarrassing!

**Sakura: **you just fainted. it's okay.

**Hinata: **no it's not! if only he hadn't gotten so close!

**Sakura: **am i right in assuming the boy needs to learn the definition of personal space?

**Hinata: **yeah, he does. but still, i didn't have to just PASS OUT!

**Sakura: **well you weren't expecting it... loud blonde idiot...

**Hinata**: aha... yeah... so who carried me to the nurse?

**Sakura**: the blonde idiot.

**Hinata**: ...really?

**Sakura: **really.

**Sakura: **hina?

**Sakura: **did i say something wrong?

* * *

"Ne, Neji-kun. Chill. I just talked to her. She's fine," I said, trying to calm the Hyuuga down. He was currently attempting to bore a hole through the loud blonde's head. And succeeding. No, not really. But there was a metaphorical hole in the kid's head. Neji's glares are scary shit.

"You sure?"

"Damn sure," I replied, deciding not to tell him that his dear cousin had indeed fainted a _second _time due to my mentioning that the blonde kid had carried her to the nurse. All the better considering that I did not want my dear big brother charged with murder at such a young age. The murder of the blonde kid? Yeah, completely different story.

Anyway, the blonde kid was now back in the classroom and annoying the crap out of me. He was cute, but ruined the effect as soon as he opened his mouth. Spiky blonde hair and blue eyes, I could see why Hina was a tad overwhelmed by- oh shit. The blonde kid is Hina's _crush_!?

Dear God. Definitely do _not _tell Neji that little tidbit.

"So, so, what are your names?" He asked, completely oblivious to Neji's glare (to which I give the kid props) as he led us to what looked like his group of friends. "My name's Uzumaki Naruto. I'm guessing you're Hinata-chan's friends that she's been talking nonstop about. She was pretty excited."

"I'm Haruno Sakura. Nice to meet you. And yeah, I'm willing to bet we're those friends," I replied. He nodded, then turned his attention to the two boys next to me.

Crickets chirp.

No, not really. But I did notice that all of his friends were now awaiting Neji and Shikamaru's introductions. Ah. So they didn't want to talk. No matter.

"Hey idiots! Introduce yourselves! Hina and I taught you better than that, didn't we?" I said, as I smacked them both upside the head. I got two "nghs" as response.

Sigh. They're stubborn little butts.

"Sorry guys. They're a tad antisocial-" during which I was cut off (rudely, may i add) by two "tchs." Do they _rehearse _this shit? How do they always say the same thing at the same time? I turned and glared. "Do you want to add something?" One groan and one "hn" was my answer. Failure. They're smart. Why do they not talk in normal-speak like _normal _people do!?

"Yeah, I didn't think so. Anyway," I said turning my attention towards the now rather amused group of people. "The pineapple head is Nara Shikamaru and ice cube with the stick up his ass is Hyuuga Neji." I saw that at my introduction, both boys turned their heads and glared. I was childish, stuck my tongue out, and said, "You didn't want to do it yourself."

"Ahaha. Right, Sakura-chan."

Sakura-chan? Blonde-haired retard just called me Sakura-chan? Eh?

"Anyway," Naruto started saying thouroughly distracting me. "I'll introduce the rest. Right here next to me-" said while pointing at a girl with chocolate colored brown hair in two buns who smiled "-is Tenten. Just Tenten. Next-" now pointing to a blue-eyed, blonde-haired girl with her hair in a ponytail who gave me a peace sign "-is Yamanaka Ino. Next to her is Uchiha Sasuke, her boyfriend." He was now pointing at a boy with black hair with the back all spiky and black eyes. I have to admit that he was hot. But with a girlfriend, and I'm not a bitch. But then he said, "Hn." Oh hell no. Another Neji? Crap.

Naruto was now pointing towards a boy with a hoodie on that made him look like he had kitty ears. "That's Sabaku no Kankuro-" said boy gave a cheerful wave "-his sister Sabaku no Temari is right there-" a girl with her hair put into four ponytails smirked at me "-and her brother Sabaku no Gaara." He just nodded looking completely indifferent. This boy caught my attention. He had bright crimson hair with jade eyes lined with black rings. Was it eyeliner? No idea. Hm. I think I'll ask.

"Hey Gaara. I don't mean to sound rude... but is that eyeliner?"

* * *

I was confused. After I asked the question which made everyone stare at me, all he said was, "Insomnia." And then he looked away. So I did what I always do when in doubt. I sat down, took out my phone, and texted Neji and Shikamaru three-way.

**Sakura: **did i say something wrong?

**Neji: **seems like it, haruno.

**Shikamaru: **troublesome... and you do know we're right next to you, right?

**Sakura: **neji. you bitch. and psh. of course i know. i wasn't about to ask you that question in front of them.

**Neji: **says the one who seems to be pmsing every damn day of her life.

**Shikamaru: **hyuuga has a point.

**Sakura: **you know, i hate how this always happens.

**Neji: **?

**Shikamaru: **how what happens?

**Sakura: **i ask you all for help and what do i get? ABUSE.

**Neji: **you're so dramatic. we're telling you the truth.

**Shikamaru: **i don't see why you take it so seriously, sakura.

**Sakura: **i SHUN both of you.

**Neji: **sure you do.

**Shikamaru: **wait a few seconds.

**Sakura: **...okay maybe not. but could you guys please help me this time? no making fun of poor sakura.

**Neji: **...why did you just put yourself in third person?

**Shikamaru: **it's not our fault you just set yourself up for it.

**Sakura: **GAH.

* * *

"You know, both of you are the worst friends I've ever had."

Smirk.

Eyeroll.

"Don't we know it, Sakura."

"You tell us this all the time, Haruno."

"And yet, it doesn't affect you."

"Not worth it."

"Not at all."

Facepalm.

* * *

_i like this. _

_i updated the day after._

_i am happy. _

_but do you think the story is going slowly?_

_please review, and tell me what you think._

* * *


	3. three

_hehee, see. i posted right after! hahahaha._

_anyways. yay for **sta2l1ght**, **Anmari Rin Suna**, **VALLED**, and **deixsaku** for being awesome._

_and reviewing. and also all those people who put it on alerts and favorites and stuff. hehee._

* * *

_chapter three._

_"I'm disinclined to acquiesce to your request."_

_"What does that mean, Sakura-chan?"_

_"Idiot. Means no."_

_"Haruno, you totally stole that from that one pirate movie."_

_"Haha... no... what are you talking about?"_

* * *

Half an hour had passed. The periods were only forty-five minutes.

I think Hina-chan was right about this here teacher. In fact, he was so late that Hina had already regained consciousness and joined me in the classroom.

Gah. This man was late, but I am so not complaining.

Oh look. The door is opening. Oh my god. _That's _the teacher!? He's like weird-looking! Well, not really. But he had like this gravity defying grey hairstyle going on and a mask covered half of his face.

"Yo," was all he said. How utterly disappointing. That was all he was going to say?

"Kaka-sensei! You're late!" Naruto yelled, pointing out the obvious.

"Well, you see, I was driving to school, when all of a sudden this tiny kitten came darting out-"

"Yeah right! Quit the excuses, Kaka-sensei! You used that excuse last week!"

The man dubbed "Kaka-sensei" sighed. I turned towards Hinata and raised my eyebrow.

"He's not the most punctual person, that Kakashi-sensei. And he's always making excuses for why he's always late," Hinata explained.

"Ah."

"Yeah. We all know I'm late. I wasn't planning on having you guys do anything today. So just keep doing what you all were doing before I came in. Just don't annoy me, and it's all good," he said, before taking out a small orange book.

Okayy...? That was weird....

But anyway, the last fifteen minutes of the period went by quickly, and it was time for second period.

I didn't have second period with Hinata, but I did have it with Tenten and Sasuke, along with Shikamaru. It turns out that Neji and Tenten turned out to be the lucky ones with the exact same schedule as mine. Recall the eye twitch incident? Tenten didn't do that. She full on glomped me when she found out we had the same schedule. Yes. I like her already.

Tenten led us to the classroom, since Sasuke (who I have officially dubbed King of the Iceberg, cause yes, he is much worse than Neji) decided to just let Tenten be the nice one. Oh noes. Second period was history. And history normally involves memorization. Fail.

As it turns out, this teacher, Kurenai-sensei, has assigned seats. WHY? What is the purpose? Grr. Anyway, due to said assigned seats, I was separated from Tenten, who I was beginning to like, and Neji, who I was going to replace soon enough. Aha, no. Just kidding, Neji-kun.

I ended up with lazyass in front of me, and King of the Iceberg to my right. Lovely. Neither of them like to talk much obviously. Sigh.

* * *

**Sakura: **yo, neji. ask tenten for her number.

**Neji: **why?

**Sakura: **um, cuz, oh i don't know... i want to talk to her?

**Neji: **shut up. fine. hold on.

**Sakura: **YAY!

**Neji: **it's 479-5346.

**Sakura: **oh thank you, dear neji, you are the bestest friend a girl could ever have!

**Neji: **shut up.

**Sakura: **oh. bitchy today. what is wrong mi compadre?

**Neji: **nothing you need to know about.

**Sakura: **le gasp. you are my bestie! how could i not need to know about this!?

**Neji: **i am not your bestie, as you put it. and it really is nothing of importance.

**Sakura: **oh yes you are. it's not my fault you think it makes you sound gay. you sure?

**Neji: **because it does make me sound gay. and i'm not. shikamaru agrees. yes, i'm sure.

**Sakura: **does not. i know you're not. cuz tenten seems to be making quite an impression on you there. ;) am i right? okay then.

**Sakura: **hey wait... when did shikamaru get here?

**Shikamaru: **now. and heh, yeah hyuuga. how's it going with the girl over there?

**Neji: **both of you shut up!

**Sakura: **oh dear shika-chan. we may have pissed him off, i think.

**Shikamaru: **ha. seems so.

* * *

**Sakura: **tenten!

**Tenten: **um, yeah? who is this?

**Sakura: **oh oops. it's sakura, like yes.

**Tenten: **oh hey, sakura! hahaha, i totally forgot i gave you my number through neji! haha.

**Sakura: **psh. how could you forget? dear neji never talks.

**Tenten: **haha, good point. speaking of neji, why is he currently sulking?

**Sakura: **HAHAHAHAHAHA.

* * *

**Sakura: **according to tenten, neji-kun is sulking.

**Shikamaru: **ha. score.

* * *

**Tenten: **what is so funny?

**Sakura: **oh, haha, it's just cuz he's sulking cuz of something shika-chan and i said. don't worry about it. :P

**Tenten: **oh okay. haha. so how do you like the school so far?

* * *

**Sakura: **neji, neji, neji.

**Neji: **what do you want now?

**Sakura: **don't take that tone with me, mister. i'm saving your ass from possible embarassment right now.

**Neji:** what?

**Sakura: **stop your sulking. tenten just asked about it. :)

**Neji: **and what did you say?

**Neji: **haruno!

**Neji: **goddamnit, haruno.

* * *

**Sakura: **haha, eh. i've only been in two classes so far.

**Tenten: **oh yeah. haha.

**Sakura: **that's the bell. no worries. we have the rest of the day to text. :D

* * *

So yeah. Texting takes up a lot of time, I realized. And I also realized that I had not paid an inch of attention during the period. This is where having smart people as your best friends comes in. Although maybe I shouldn't have left Neji hanging like that.... Oh well.

It was now break, and Tenten and I were now searching for Hinata. I was to be hanging out with the other two girls of the group now, and leave Neji and Shikamaru to their _men-stuff _as Naruto put it. Okay, Naruto. You keep telling yourself that. Boys.

Ino and Temari ended up finding us first, and from then on we launched a full on Hinata search mission. But alas, she snuck up on us. All she said was, "Hey, girls."

We all jumped like five feet.

"Eh?"

"Hehe, we were just looking for you, Hinata-chan," Temari said, leaving out the part where we had made it a mission.

Ino and Temari were both very funny people, but way different. Temari was more of a tomboy while Ino was a shop-for-clothes-get-my-nails-done kinda girl. I got all their numbers, so I was prepared to combat boredom.

The end of the break came by quickly, and math was up next. I had everyone except Naruto and Kankuro in my class. Well, fail.

* * *

**Temari**: sakura.

**Sakura**: ...temari?

**Temari**: hahaha, what's up?

**Sakura**: an awkward silence.

**Temari: **eh? why?

**Sakura: **your brother's not much of a talker is he?

**Temari: **oh hahahaha. no not really.

**Sakura: **i've noticed.

**Temari: **babe, get used to it. you're sitting next to him for the rest of the year.

**Sakura: **aw. and i thought i had enough annoying silence to deal with cuz of neji and shika. damn.

**Temari: **mm, nope. my brother's worse. at least shikamaru is somewhat amusing.

**Sakura: **yeah, cuz hello? who else but shikamaru can sleep while keeping their eyes open?

**Temari: **exactly.

* * *

**Sakura: **hellooo.

**Gaara: **you're right next to me.

**Sakura: **good observation, mr. genius. but in case you haven't noticed yet, you're not much of a talker.

**Gaara: **and?

**Sakura: **i decided to test out my theory about quiet boys like you.

**Gaara: **which is?

**Sakura: **that they prefer texting, and will talk over texting.

**Gaara: **and how is that working out for you?

**Sakura: **it seems like i am being proven right constantly. :)

**Gaara: **good for you.

* * *

_hahaha. i don't know..._

_i feel like this one lost its spunk. _

_or not. it had its moments. _

_but this one had more texting in it obviously. haha, review!_


	4. four

_i was so mad!_

_i typed this and i was almost done, but then something happened, and i lost **half **of the chapter!!!_

_CRY._

_but i managed to get it finished. YAY._

_anyway. thanks to my reviewers and favoriters and alerters._

_you guys are amazing._

* * *

_chapter four._

_There's nothing wrong with arguing with yourself. It's when you argue with yourself and **lose** that's the problem. Because then it's weird._

* * *

Eh. Fourth period. Psychology. _Thinking. _Sigh.

My thought process is unique for sure. I know. When I was a child, I used to have this voice (saying it that way made me sound crazy...). Anyway, I called this voice Inner Sakura. She was always saying what I was too shy to say. Or arguing with me and telling me what to do. She was a more outgoing and less think-before-you-speak version of me, if you want to think of it that way. She was gone now though. She started fading away as I got older. I still miss her sometimes. But only sometimes. She was quite the pain in the ass.

* * *

I was wrong apparently. Fourth period was somewhat enjoyable. I liked it so much I didn't even _text. _Scary. Of course, Anko-sensei, may have had a great deal to do with why I liked the class. She was a bitch. We would get along perfectly.

Fifth period was next and I had no idea what they did here for free period. Luckily all of Hinata's friends except Sasuke, and also, my dear Shika-chan (sadly) who both had psychology this period, had the free period. Poor Lazyass and King of the Iceberg. Ha. Not really. I laugh at them.

I was still confused as to where to go. Hinata is apparently psychic, though, because she immediately grabbed Neji and I, and said, "Most of us end up going to the library which has all the computers. So yeah, I'll take you two there now."

"HINATA-CHAN! SAKURA-CHAN!"

Gah. WHY?

"N-naruto-k-kun!" Hinata stuttered as the loud blonde idiot (as I have so fondly named him) skidded to a stop in front of us. Neji's eyes narrowed. Mine widened.

Oh noes! He was figuring it out! Damn you, Hyuuga _prodigy. _

* * *

**Neji: **you know about this already, i'm sure. right, haruno?

**Sakura: **i have no idea of what you speak of.

**Neji: **it amazes me how even over texting, you still suck at lying.

**Sakura: **shut up.

**Neji: **so. does she or does she not?

**Sakura: **no. she does not.

**Neji: **mmhmm. right. i don't believe you one bit, haruno.

**Sakura: **...fine. she does. happy? but you will leave. her. alone. i mean it, hyuuga!

**Neji: **i don't approve.

**Sakura: **no one asked for your approval, my dear neji. i'm sorry to burst your bubble.

**Neji: **well too bad.

**Sakura: **i mean it, hyuuga. you leave it. if she likes him, let her be. no one is telling you off about tenten.

**Neji: **yeah, but she's not an idiot like you or this uzumaki kid is.

**Sakura: **oh, neji. i would resent that if you hadn't just admitted to liking tenten.

**Neji: **what!?

**Sakura: **:)

* * *

**Sakura: **so, my love, since we are now in the library, we need to have a talk.

**Hinata: **haha, okay? ...about?

**Sakura: **please, please, PLEASE tell me that uzumaki is not your crush.

**Hinata: **.....

**Sakura: **damn.

**Hinata: **don't be like that! he's sweet! a little on the stupid side, yes... but he's also a very loyal friend!

**Sakura: **you just described a dog, you know that?

**Hinata: **hahaha. not.

**Sakura: **sigh. your cousin is trying to kill me with his glare.

**Hinata: **neji-nii does that a lot, huh?

**Sakura: **oh you have no idea. anyway, you better be glad that the reason he's glaring at me is cuz i told him to leave you alone.

**Hinata: **really?

**Sakura: **really.

**Hinata: **sakura-chan, you're amazing!

**Sakura: **oh. i know. :) haha.

* * *

**Username: **sharuno

**Password: **********

**

* * *

**

**iyamanaka: **heyy.

**iyamanaka: **you know, i am still at a loss about WHY we are in free period with assigned seats. what. the. hell.

**sharuno: **hey there. hahaa, i know. that is weird.

**sharuno: **hey, what do you think about inviting the other girls?

**iyamanaka: **i'm down.

**sharuno: **mmkay.

**sharuno: **heeeeyyyyyylooo!

**hhyuuga: **hey.

**tenten: **hey.

**tsabaku: **hey.

**sharuno: **whoa.

**iyamanaka: **i know. that was scary.

**tenten: **what was?

**iyamanaka: **you all said 'hey' at the same time.

**tsabaku: **wow... terrifying.

**iyamanaka: **shut up temari!

**tsabaku: **why should i?

**iyamanaka: **because, temari, you're annoying.

**tsabaku: **you sound like your goddamn boyfriend.

**sharuno: **eh? O.o

**tenten: **oh this happens all the time. you should get used to it.

**hhyuuga: **yes, we are all very loving as you can see.

**sharuno: **oh yeah... i see it.

**iyamanaka: **so billboard brow, how's the first day going?

**sharuno: **what did you call me!? PIG!

**tsabaku: **hahahahahaha!

**iyamanaka: **WHAT!? PIG!? SHOVE IT, TEMARI! I CALLED YOU BILLBOARD BROW!

**sharuno: **I AM NOT!!! STUPID PIG!

**iyamanaka: **FOREHEAD!!! SHUT UP!

**tsabaku: **HAHAHAHAHAHA!

**tenten: **oh god...

**hhyuuga: **i agree...

* * *

**Gaara: **you're scaring people.

**Sakura: **wtf?

**Gaara: **you're typing madly and glaring at the computer while growling. many people consider that to be alarming.

**Sakura: **....it's ino's fault.

**Gaara: **blaming others is not the way out, haruno.

**Sakura: **GAH. you're not helping!

**Gaara: **never said i planned to.

**Sakura: **you are just like neji and shikamaru! GAH. i shun you.

* * *

Stupid ABUSE.

* * *

"What happened now, Haruno?"

"Gosh, Neji. What made you think something was wrong?"

"You're pouting like a small child."

"I am not!"

"And now you're responding like one too."

"You suck, Neji."

"So what happened?"

"Abuse."

Silence.

"Yes, Neji. Abuse. People are making fun of me!"

"GAH. Haruno, next time, don't be so dramatic!"

"Eh?"

"I actually thought someone molested you or something."

Silence.

Twitch.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Fuck you, Haruno."

* * *

_review please._


	5. five

_ehehe! so like yeah. yesterday, i went and got new highlights, so i got home late, and got half of this thing done. _

_but i finished it today!_

_i have to say that i am proud of myself! _

_thanks to those who favorited, alerted, and reviewed (**VALLED**, **deixsaku**, **aquamarine-acaia**, and **Akasuna no Akane**)_

_because **Akasuna no Akane **brought up a good point about my story, i have the reply at the bottom of the chapter. :)_

_so here it is! chapter five! _

* * *

_chapter five._

_Sarcasm is one more service you **shouldn't** offer**.**_

* * *

Lunch. YAY.

I have to say... that this school has an awesome lunch program.

It has a salad bar AND a place where you can make your own sandwiches?

"Pinch me, I'm in heaven."

Pinch.

"OW! DAMNIT, PIG! NOT _LITERALLY_!"

"Oops."

"Shaddup."

* * *

After successfully getting my food (which was damn tasty), I was immediately distracted.

Neji was sulking again. Apparently, I wounded his pride. Now I have to make it up to him. Damn. Neji was a stubborn person.

This would take me a while.

* * *

**Sakura: **neji's still being emo, isn't he?

**Shikamaru: **yeah. what did you do this time, you troublesome woman?

**Sakura: **nothing! i swear! ehehe...

**Shikamaru: **you wounded his male pride?

**Sakura: **HOW DID YOU KNOW? :O

**Shikamaru: **i just did. now answer the question.

**Sakura: **okay... so i did. but it wasn't intentional.

**Shikamaru: **you laughed at him.

**Sakura: **okay, again. HOW DO YOU KNOW THIS? ARE YOU _PSYCHIC_?

**Shikamaru: **what the hell. sakura. what are you on?

**Sakura: **nothing! answer the question!

**Shikamaru: **sakura. i asked him.

**Sakura: **oh. aw, damnit.

**Shikamaru: **what now?

**Sakura: **oh nothing. you just crushed my dreams of having a psychic bestie.

**Shikamaru: **you need help. and i've told you not to call me that!

**Sakura: **i do not! yeah, yeah. i know, but too bad! sooo... you like temari, right? i mean, you're hanging out with her, right now.

**Shikamaru: **shut up, sakura.

* * *

"NEJI!"

Grunt.

Snicker.

"I'M SORRYY!!! DAMN IT, SHIKAMARU! HELP ME!"

Grunt.

"I don't think so, Sakura. This one is yours."

"GAH. NEJI! REALLY! I _SWEAR_!!"

Grunt.

Smirk.

"I'll tell Tenten you like her."

"I do not like Tenten, Haruno."

"She's got you there, Hyuuga."

"Oh really? Well, dear Shika-chan. I think you have something to tell me. I mean, unless you want me to tell Temari you think she's hot."

"Ha. You were saying, Nara?"

"Shut up."

"Ah yes, Shika-chan. So, I'm sure there's _something _you want to tell me."

Smirk.

"Fine, fine. I'm sorry for not helping you with Hyuuga the stubborn asshole."

Snicker.

Growl.

"So, I say I won that one, Hyuuga."

* * *

After the delightful (not) _fifteen _minutes I spent convincing Neji to forgive me (when I could have been eating my lunch, but nooo, I love Neji too damn much...). I finally made up with Neji (YAY!), and I'm glad I did, cause DAMN. The boy can hold grudges. Like whoa.

I went and squeezed myself in between Neji and Gaara. Both of them sighed and moved over. Hehe. Oh yes.

At this point, everyone was having their own conversation. Or they were sitting there being silent and emo (example: Neji and Gaara).

Sasuke (yes, even _Sasuke_) was arguing with Naruto, and they sounded a bit like this:

"Hn. Dobe."

"What the hell, teme! I'm not a dobe!"

"Moron."

"Asshole."

"Loser."

"Gah! Shut _up_, you two!" Courtesy of Ino.

Tenten and Hinata were discussing something quietly; Hina was sending small glances towards the otherwise distracted blonde idiot, while Tenten was glancing at Neji every other second.

Ah. I so knew what they were discussing. Hehe.

Shikamaru was actually talking to Temari. And making Temari laugh. Yeah! You go, Shika-chan! Hehehe.

Kankuro was conversing rather intimately with his lunch. The boy _inhaled _his food. I swear.

* * *

I decided to engage Gaara in conversation. Or attempt to, at least.

Poke.

He ignored me! Hmph.

Poke. Poke.

Ha! Reaction! His eye twitched!

Poke. Poke. _Poke_.

Sigh. "What do you want, Haruno?"

I grinned. "Why, my dear Gaara-kun, I'm bored."

"And that's my problem... why?"

"It's not. But you should be nice and try to help me."

"Hn." (Translation: _Whatever._)

"NO! I was so close!" Cry.

His nonexistant eyebrow rose. (Translation: _What the hell are you talking about?_)

"You were talking in _sentences_. And then you go back to your monosyllabic answers. The only reason I understand you is because Neji-dear is my best friend, and I live with him."

"Hn." (Translation: _That's great._)

"Sarcasm is not meant for those who do not have a big enough vocabulary to use it."

"Hn." (Translation: _Says you._)

"Yes. Says me."

Shrug. (Translation_: I really don't care_.)

"You're such a bitch."

Engaging Gaara in conversation: epic FAIL.

* * *

Sixth period was next, and from what all the girls told me, it was something to be terrified of.

After the bell rang, they grabbed me, saying, "See you in gym, boys!"

And then they dragged me! Yes, _dragged_.

"Yeah, Sakura-chan, gym isn't that bad, but the teacher is a total freak! No offense to him, of course, but still!" Tenten was saying.

"Yeah, she's right, forehead. He's always going on about youth and stuff. Like 'Use the power of youth to finish off that lap, o youthful ones!'" Ino told me frantically, putting on this really bad imitation of a male's voice.

We had reached the locker rooms, Temari and Tenten were still holding on to my hands and dragging me.

"He also has some strange sort of _rivalry_ with Kakashi-sensei. Always going on about how his class is so much better than Kaka-sensei's," Hinata told me.

"Tch. Both of them suck in my opinion," Temari scoffed.

I don't know, but as I got changed, I knew that this class would be interesting, to say the least.

* * *

_**Akasuna no Akane: **hahaha, i love that my story is compared to an ice cream! and no worries, i laughed. haha. you're funny too! so yeah, sakura is a bit OOC cuz yeah, you got the reasons down. in the real actual naruto series she's not especially close to neji, hinata, and shikamaru, and i'm willing to bet she also won't end up with gaara (even though i would die of happiness if it did). so this story is basically my view on what her relationship with different characters would be, but she also holds a few of her ideas from the series (for example naruto). soon though she will think of naruto as a close friend, just like the series. i am considering eventually doing a modern times story where it's exactly like the series, although i may tweak a few things. you should tell me what you think of that idea. haha, i wish high school was actually drama-free, but unfortunately it's not. sniff. haha. _

_please review!_


	6. six

_capitulo seis is here! and yeah, i is fluent in espanol. :O aha._

_anyway, **VALLED **and **Akasuna no Akane**, i frickin love you two right now!_

_you awesome reviewers, you!_

_also. all my favoriters and alerters, you guys are awesome too, yo!_

_hahaha. have fun!_

* * *

_chapter six._

_"Aww, look at the awkward teenage moment."_

_"I hate you."_

* * *

It turns out I was right.

Gym was interesting. And not particularly in a _good _way.

The uniform was normal enough (black shorts with a white t-shirt with the Konoha Leaf Academy emblem on it). At least compared to the many awkward uniforms I've had to wear.

It was the teacher that was the interesting (not in a good way) part of the class.

"GATHER ROUND, YOUTHFUL ONES!" He yelled. The man was wearing a green _spandex _suit with _orange _legwarmers. Not even joking.

His hair was cut in a bowlcut, and his eyebrows looked like they were alive. They were that fuzzy. He had this mad grin that showed all his teeth. His teeth even gave off this _ping! _noise.

Next to him, a mini Gai-sensei was sitting there giving him admiring looks.

Mini Gai-sensei must have sensed a disturbance in the force, since he turned and stared directly at me. Oh my God. Same clothes. Same hair. Same eyebrows (which were still creepy). It's not only a mini Gai-sensei. It's a mini Gai-sensei _twin_.

Oh noes. What is he doing!? He's walking over to me! No!

* * *

**Temari: **hahahahahahahaha!

**Ino: **hahahahahahaha!

**Sakura: **shut the fuck up.

**Tenten: **sorry girl. but it was funny.

**Sakura: **it was not. come on, hina-chan! be nice to me!

**Hinata: **......

**Temari: **hahahahahahahaha!

**Ino: **hahahahahahaha!

**Sakura: **you guys suck.

**Tenten: **it could've been worse....

**Sakura: **no, no. i'm pretty sure it couldn't.

**Hinata: **she's right.

* * *

Looking back on sixth period (since we were now in chemistry, thank _God_), I would forever think it was the most embarrassing moment of my life.

I was assaulted by mini Gai-sensei twin.

It all started when he started walking towards me. I started backing away. I know, I know. Mean. But he was creepy looking. But then, he grabbed my hands.

* * *

"May I ask your name, dear beautiful lady?"

"Uh... Haruno Sakura...."

"Ah, a fitting name for a blossom such as you."

"...thank you...?"

"I have a question for you."

"Um, sure...."

"Will you go out with me?"

"Eh!?"

"I promise to protect you with my life!"

"Uh... no thanks."

"What? Why not!?"

"Just no."

Cry.

Twitch.

* * *

I would never hear the end of it. Even the guys were making fun of me.

And you know, something's wrong when even the emo and silent ones are snickering. Which they were. Stupid losers.

I was sitting in Kabuto-sensei's class, surrounded by the guys. Neji to my left, Shikamaru behind me, Gaara to my right, and Naruto in front of me. Fuckin' fail.

Naruto, being the loud blonde idiot he is, was practically foaming at the mouth with mirth. Yeah, well, you know what Naruto? Just wait until you're asked out by someone just like that! See how you feel....

The other three boys were all smirking at me with an amused glint in their eyes. I was _this _close to smacking them all.

Hmph.

* * *

**Sakura: **i feel so abused. you two are the only ones i can talk to.

**Hinata: **i'm sorry girl.

**Tenten: **yeah, they'll forget it by tomorrow.

**Sakura: **ha! not neji and shikamaru. i live with them!

**Hinata: **good point.

**Tenten: **are they really that bad?

**Sakura: **YES!

**Hinata: **YES!

* * *

**Gaara: **so why didn't you say yes to him?

**Sakura: **you're sitting right next to me. :P

**Gaara: **what's your point?

**Sakura: **sigh. never mind.

**Gaara: **just answer the question.

**Sakura: **hello? have you not seen him?

**Gaara: **uh. no. not particularly.

**Sakura: **good point. i'd be a little freaked out if you had.

**Gaara: **funny. get to the point.

**Sakura: **fine, fine. you are such a fun killer. the boy's a little creepy looking.

**Gaara: **...creepy looking how?

**Sakura: **his eyebrows look like they could just crawl off his face. it's creepy.

**Gaara: **never noticed that.

**Sakura: **you are such a guy.

**Gaara: **i'm positive i am one.

**Sakura: **GAH. thanks, gaara. thanks.

**Gaara: **no problem. you're the one who makes idiotic comments.

**Sakura: **i do NOT!

* * *

The dreaded (not really, I just feel like exaggerating, haha) first day of school was over.

Yayness. Neji, Shikamaru, and I separated and walked home. Hinata would be stopping by later, so we had time to at least make the apartment look like a semblance of cleanliness.

Trust me. Living with only two boys guarantees a messy home. Well, at least these particular boys.

Neji was so OCD about everything except his damn room. Shikamaru was just too lazy to care. The only good thing is that at least they kept it from getting too messy. Thank goodness.

I possibly would have died if they didn't.

* * *

**facebook.**

**Email: **sharuno(at)leafhotmail(dot)com

**Password: **********

**Haruno Sakura **oh goshers.

**Haruno Sakura is now friends with Tenten.**

**Haruno Sakura is now friends with Uzumaki Naruto.**

_**Uzumaki Naruto likes this.**_

**Haruno Sakura**

i must say. i dislike this. :P

**August 25 at 4:21pm Delete**

**Uzumaki Naruto**

awwww, sakura-chan!!!!

**August 25 at 4:23pm Delete**

**Haruno Sakura is now friends with Uchiha Sasuke.**

**Haruno Sakura is now friends with Yamanaka Ino.**

**Haruno Sakura is now friends with Sabaku no Kankuro.**

**Haruno Sakura is now friends with Sabaku no Temari.**

**Haruno Sakura is now friends with Sabaku no Gaara.**

**Tenten**

ohhh baybee! ahaha, anyway, why don't all of us invade your house today with hinata? that cool?

**August 25 at 4:28pm Comment Like See Wall-to-Wall**

**Haruno Sakura**

i'm down. now i just have to make sure neji and shikamaru cleaned the living room and kitchen like they were supposed to, hahaha. :P

**August 25 at 4:30pm Comment Like See Wall-to-Wall**

**Yamanaka Ino**

YAY! see you at your casa, forehead! sasuke-kun's coming with me! and sasuke-kun is dragging naruto apparently. :D

**August 25 at 4:31pm Delete**

**Sabaku no Temari**

my brothers and i will be there, betch! :)

**August 25 at 4:32pm Delete**

**

* * *

**

I walked into the living room. What. The. Fuck.

It looked like a fricken tornado had hit! I didn't even want to see the damn kitchen.

"NEJI! SHIKAMARU! YOU TWO ARE SO DEAD!"

* * *

_so yeah. letting you all know, i don't hate lee. but in the series, sakura is creeped out by lee at the beginning. same thing here. :) hahaha._

_**Akasuna no Akane- **yeah, sakura is a tad crazy. wanna know why? cuz part of her reactions are based off of me. hahahahaa. so yeah. i'ma bit crazy, so is she. :D oh, since you agree, i think i will write it. :) but after this one. haha. eh. i could deal without the drama. :P hahaha._

_please review! _

_i get so many hits, but just two reviews? i be saddened. hahaha._


	7. seven

_yay! yay! capitulo siete!_

_OHMIGOSH! **Akasuna no Akane**, **darkemoperson**, **PeaceMakerxHandgrenades**, **kyokyo123**, **VALLED**, and **Cherry-chan14**..._

_i worship you guys right now. ha! no, not really, but yes, you amazing people! who review! :D_

_and my favoriters and alerters people. yeah. amazing people you guys are too!_

_have fun!_

* * *

_chapter seven._

_"Shut up or I'll beat the living shit out of you!"_

_"You troublesome bitch."_

_"OW!!!"_

_"I warned you, didn't I?"_

* * *

After giving Neji and Shikamaru the lecture of their lives, I grabbed our cleaning supplies and dropped it in front of them.

They both grimaced.

"I don't give a damn. Clean it _now_. We have company coming."

Grumble. Grumble.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Hn."

"That's what I thought."

Sigh.

"You act like our frickin mother, Haruno."

"Shove it, Hyuuga. Or I swear I will kick your ass."

"...fine."

* * *

By the time I had finished cleaning the mess that was supposed to be called a kitchen (and successfully remaking it a kitchen), Neji and Shikamaru were done with the living room.

"Good job, boys."

They both glared at me, and the only reason they did not answer back was to avoid a replay of my lecture. I've asked them about this before, and Shikamaru replied (and I quote): "It's too damn troublesome having to deal with your yelling. Given the choice, we just do what you say, and avoid having our ears bleed out."

Neji just nodded, I had growled, and just for good measure, smacked the two of them with a "hmph."

But sadly, I could not do that this time. I had no reason.

Oh what the hell.

Smack!

"What the hell, Sakura!?"

"What the fuck'd you do that for, Haruno!?"

I smirked. They deserved it for making fun of me for the mini Gai-sensei twin incident earlier anyway.

Four knocks sounded on the door all of a sudden.

"Oh look. Company's here. One of you two go get it."

As I said this, Neji and Shikamaru both turned towards each other.

Shikamaru stared apathetically while Neji glared.

Oh gosh. Testosterone spill in my (well, technically ours... nah, it's mine. mwahaha.) kitchen. I think _not_.

"Hey! Get over yourselves, and one of you _go _open the door, or _so help me_, I will-!"

And they were gone. Hee.

* * *

**facebook.**

**Email: **sharuno(at)leafhotmail(dot)com

**Password: **********

**

* * *

**

**Haruno Sakura **had fun! we have to do that again!

**_Uzumaki Naruto, Tenten, Sabaku no Temari, and 2 others like this._**

**Uzumaki Naruto**

totally! and i'll bring ramen next time, yo!

**August 25 at 10:24pm Delete**

**Yamanaka Ino**

fer sure! but no, naruto. please no ramen. i don't see why you're unnaturally obsessed with the stuff.

**August 25 at 10:25pm Delete**

**Hyuuga Neji**

how about we not do it again? sakura made both nara and myself deaf with her incessant yelling.

**August 25 at 10:25pm Delete**

**Nara Shikamaru**

too true.

**August 25 at 10:26pm**

**Uchiha Sasuke**

dobe- no ramen. just no.

ino- you know he's an idiot.

hyuuga, nara- she's not that loud, is she?

**August 25 at 10:26pm Delete**

**Uzumaki Naruto**

WHAT!? WHY NOT, TEME!?

**August 25 at 10:27pm Delete**

**Uchiha Sasuke**

because no, dobe.

**August 25 at 10:27pm Delete**

**Yamanaka Ino**

yeah, you're right sasuke-kun. that is reason enough by itself.

**August 25 at 10:27pm Delete**

**Uzumaki Naruto**

HEY!

**August 25 at 10:28pm Delete**

**Hyuuga Neji**

uchiha- YES.

uzumaki- shut up.

**August 25 at 10:28pm Delete**

**Nara Shikamaru**

uchiha- YES.

uzumaki- you're way too damn troublesome, so shut up.

**August 25 at 10:28pm Delete**

**Haruno Sakura**

what the hell!? you idiots are talking about me on my fuckin status!!!! and YOU (neji and shikamaru) are in the same house as me! oh you two are so dead!!!!

and so are you, uchiha!!!

**August 25 at 10:29pm Delete**

**Tenten**

hahahahaha.

**August 25 at 10:29pm Delete**

**Sabaku no Temari**

what i wouldn't give to be able to see that.

**August 25 at 10:30pm Delete**

**Uchiha Sasuke**

did i just totally fuck myself over?

**August 25 at 10:30pm Delete**

**Hyuuga Neji**

you two girls are not helping.

and yes, uchiha. you did.

**August 25 at 10:31pm Delete**

**Tenten**

we were never trying to help. :)

**August 25 at 10:31pm Delete**

**Nara Shikamaru**

oh thanks you two. really.

**August 25 at 10:31pm Delete**

**Sabaku no Temari**

oh not a problem. :)

**August 25 at 10:32pm Delete**

* * *

**Sabaku no Gaara**

haruno. hyuuga, uchiha, and nara have asked me to try to convince you not to go after them.

**August 25 at 10:35pm Comment Like See Wall-to-Wall**

**Haruno Sakura**

not gonna work.

**August 25 at 10:36pm Comment Like See Wall-to-Wall**

**Sabaku no Gaara**

well. i tried.

**August 25 at 10:37pm Comment Like See Wall-to-Wall**

**Uchiha Sasuke**

no you didn't, asshole.

**August 25 at 10:37pm Delete**

**Sabaku no Gaara**

ha.

**August 25 at 10:38pm Delete**

**Nara Shikamaru**

we're still screwed.

**August 25 at 10:39pm Delete**

**Hyuuga Neji**

looks like it.

**August 25 at 10:39pm Delete**

**Haruno Sakura**

oh trust me. you are so not getting out of it.

**August 25 at 10:40pm Delete**

* * *

Even with the constant abuse (given by Neji and Shikamaru, and as it turns out, all my new guy friends) and the constant yelling (that I happen to give), I knew that this place was good for us.

We had always stuck together, the three of us.

Neji's parents were dead, and he was from the branch family of the Hyuuga clan, not the main branch. In fact, Hinata was the only main branch member Neji could get along with. Neji grew up alone, and I knew he was grateful to have even a few friends. Hence, why he is an asshole, yet still a great friend.

Shikamaru, of course, had parents, but he felt the need to hang with us. That boy was the epitome of loyal. And I appreciated the lazyass for it. A lot.

Myself? I have parents. They travel a lot for work though, and they'd always worry about leaving me. Ever since I gained a friendship with my two boys, my parents stopped worrying so much about me.

As far as I could tell, the two boys liked it here.

If anything, the lazyass and ice cube were finding it in themselves to talk more often. And they also found _girls_.

I mean, yeah, Neji and Shikamaru can be considered hot, but they have _never _(like seriously) shown an interest in a girl before. We move here, and whoa. Hormones everywhere.

But you know what?

I like it here too.

* * *

_**Akasuna no Akane- **there is absolutely NO way using Gai will ever get old. you can do so many things with his character! hahaha. i have to say though, that at the beginning of the series, lee freaked me out. A LOT. hahaha, but then you get to know him and he's awesome! like sakura! sakura gets so much easier to stand after she gets over her fangirling phase. :D i have to say your comment made me super happy. i don't have a brother at all (of course i have those surrogate ones who feel like they should treat me like family and be all overprotective when i don't need it), but not actual blood brothers. so i have to say, i'm glad that i captured their essences. :D_

_**darkemoperson **and **Cherry-chan14- **i'm super happy to know you two love it! but to make sure you guys know, i fricken update this everyday. it's my **baby**. hahahaha!_

_**PeaceMakerxHandgrenades- **hahaha, i know all about them epic failures! i tend to do that too! i'm super stoked though, that everyone thinks this is so funny. i'ma let you in on a little secret. i just write it out as i go. no planning. nothing. so all of this is the way that i actually talk, and would say or whatever. hahaha. i swear. i normally don't make any changes at all after i'm done!_

_**kyokyo123- **they're all mental. i mean, really. imagine if i bring in hidan, deidara, or sasori... (which i might!) then we'd have a whole harem of lunatics. hahahaha!_

_**VALLED- **hahaha, if you read my response to **PeaceMakerxHandgrenades**, you'll read my reaction to everyone saying this is so funny. :P hahaha, oh gosh. you know what is really creepy? lee and gai's somewhat gay moments with the hugging and crying. i mean it goes:  
Lee: GAI-SENSEI!!!!  
Gai: LEE!!!!!  
and on and on.  
but they're still loveable. dorky and creepy, but loveable. hahaha. also. lee's really weird pink hearts that he "kissed" to sakura when he decided to challenge sasuke to a fight. oh gosh. i laughed my ass off. XD_


	8. eight

_eh. chapter eight is here. _

_i know, it's late. but i got grounded. hahaha. now that i am going back to school (this friday. and i mean, what school has their first day of school on a **friday**?), my updates shall not be every day._

_maybe every other day or two days... so yes. _

_also, you may have noticed that i added quotes. some i've read or watched and then made them my own, and others i completely came up with. but yes._

_anyway. **Akasuna no Akane**, **VALLED**, **Anmari Rin Suna**, **Cherry-chan14**, **Gnatella**, and **Princess of blah blah blah**. you awesome people, you. _

_my favoriters, alerters. thanks. :D_

* * *

_chapter eight._

_Is it just me or is Gaara really hot?_

**

* * *

**

September had come and gone, and I was now entering the month of October with a heavy heart. Well, no. Not really. But I was not looking forward to this month.

During this time, my poor Facebook was constantly spammed by all the girls. I had asked Hinata why this was, and she had replied with a simple, "Well, they like you, Sakura-chan. There's no other reason." I had stared dumbly at her after that. But it was a nice feeling, one that made me smile.

The reason for my aversion to October was quite simple. October, for Konoha Leaf Academy, was the month for Homecoming. Homecoming was dreaded by the girls of said academy. They fussed over whether they would have a limo, or get a date, their dresses, their hair, and anything else possible to freak out about.

Prom was much, much worse.

I, of course, had much more class than other girls, but that doesn't mean I didn't freak out about it. However, I did freak out in _private_,which was more dignified, if I do say so myself_._ At least_,_ compared to the other girls' public rants.

I really did have to feel sorry for Neji and Shikamaru, though. Two boys forced to deal with a girl's ranting can really put a dent in their masculinity and machismo. I mean, _really. _Once, Neji told me that my shirt clashed with my nail polish. Which it _did not, _thank you very much. But seriously. My _nail polish_. And then, Shikamaru had the _gall _to tell me that my hair was dull and had split ends when it so _did not_!

Anyway. So yeah. Ino was the only girl with a date at the moment, something the pig always rubbed in my face (all in good fun, of course).

Tenten, Temari, Hinata, and I were screwed.

* * *

**Username: **sharuno

**Password: *********

**

* * *

**

**sharuno: **fuck.

**tsabaku: **what's wrong?

**sharuno: **homecoming. i hate this.

**iyamanaka: **why are you complaining, forehead? it'll be fun!

**tsabaku: **says you.

**iyamanaka: **what is that supposed to mean?

**sharuno: **she means dates, pig. you're good since you have sasuke-kun.

**tenten: **oh god. we don't need a date! we are strong women!

**sharuno: **fo sho! but it is nice to have one.

**tenten: **...true.

**hhyuuga: **i don't think i can possibly get the guts to ask a guy out. and no one would ask me.

**sharuno: **blasphemy. utter blasphemy.

**tenten: **agreed.

**hhyuuga: **huh?

**iyamanaka: **girl, trust me. you're sexy.

**tsabaku: **totally. if i was a lesbian, i'd do you. speaking of doing you, so would our dear naruto.

**sharuno: **crap. she's not breathing.

**iyamanaka: **WHAT!? BREATHE, HINA-CHAN! BREATHE!

**sharuno: **how the hell is that supposed to help!? retarded pig!

**tsabaku: **both of you shut up, get off the computer, and go to her!

* * *

First period went by slowly.

Kakashi-sensei was _still _late. And due to said tardiness, first period was like another free period. Yes, Kakashi-sensei. Your tardiness is awesome. However, sadly, Naruto was _still _louder than should be naturally possible. Shikamaru was sleeping (how he could sleep sitting next to Naruto, I have no idea). Neji was sitting there looking bored, while Sasuke was sitting next to Ino looking bored _and_ tortured. Kankuro was playing his favorite game that I called: "Let's See How Much Kankuro Can Push Temari Before She Beats Him Up." Gaara was sitting there watching. It was a fun game to watch, really. Of course, Gaara wasn't particularly amused by the fact that Kankuro was pissing off his sister. He was more interested in the part where Temari would have finally had enough. She would snap, and oops. Poor Kankuro would be headed to the nurse.

Temari was rather skilled at ignoring her brother. She was managing to keep up with the conversation the other girls had going on. One that I was gladly engaging myself in, as well.

* * *

"Hey, forehead! You good for today?"

"What do you mean, piggy?"

"You forgot about our plans already!?"

"Plans?"

"Yes. Plans."

"For what?"

"Dress shopping, forehead. All of us girls were going to go. Today. After school. Remember now?"

"Oh. OH."

"Yes, forehead."

"So... dress shopping?"

"Mmhmm."

"I am so there."

"Great."

* * *

**Sakura: **so my dear housemates, i will be home late.

**Neji: **why?

**Shikamaru: **how late?

**Sakura: **dress shopping, and not too late. no worries. :)

**Neji: **who's going?

**Sakura: **gosh. who appointed you two my parental figures?

**Shikamaru: **answer the question, sakura.

**Sakura: **jeez. fine. all of the girls are going.

**Neji: **that's fine, then.

**Shikamaru: **you got money?

**Sakura: **YES dad. i'll be fine. yeesh.

* * *

I was sitting in third period, Gaara right next to me drawing in his notebook instead of listening to the teacher go on about math (ew).

Gaara and I actually got along really well. I mean, since I'm freakishly loud and he's just... not.

He was a good guy. And attractive. Wait. Rewind. Pause. _And attractive_???? Did I really just think that?

Well, it wasn't a lie. He was pretty hot. Like very hawt.

He, like Sasuke (and also, surprisingly, Neji and Shikamaru), had a legion of fangirls. Yeah. They were scary bitches.

But I could see why they were so obsessed with him. I mean, his red hair fell just so in front of his eyes. And speaking of his eyes, they were gorgeous. A nice shade of greenish-blue. The rings caused by insomnia also helped. They just drew your attention towards his eyes. And then his body. The boy played soccer, and DAMN! It was a good choice on his part.

Whoa.

No.

BAD.

I was just fangirling _Gaara_!!!

Fuck.

* * *

_**Akasuna no Akane**- it's hard making a good portrayal of gaara in a modern times story! gosh. so i just base him off my friends and the bitchy part of myself. hahaha. _

_**VALLED**- ohmigosh. hahaha. me too. plus his weird green jumpsuit... GAH._

_**Anmari Rin Suna**- hahaha, i hope i didn't cause any physical harm... hahaha. just kidding. but it's good to know this story is so funny! and the characters are close to the original? i swear, the writer part of me is happy. _

_**Cherry-chan14**- hahaha, i abuse my guy friends the exact same way. they're not very happy about that, hahaha. i am so sorry! i got grounded... teehee. but tomorrow for sure. new chapter. :D_

_**Gnatella**- thank you!!! :)_

_**Princess of blah blah blah- **the fluff all starts next chapter. :) ahaha._

_reviewing is GOOD! DO IT. XD haha._


	9. nine

__

capitulo nueve is here. OHMIGOSH. i frickin wrote a three page essay for my mother right now, and i am sick of writing. thank god i had this written out yesterday. HA.

anyway, **Princess of blah blah blah**, **Anmari Rin Suna**, **VALLED**, and **xXxJaycee81196xXx**... you guys totally make my day..

okay... so i said gaara/sakura fluff would start this chapter... maybe not. hahaha.

i got carried away. hahaha, but next chapter fo sho!

I HAS ICE CREAM! :D

* * *

_chapter nine._

_"Oh hot damn, Sakura-chan."_

_"What?"_

_"Your bestie is bringing sexy back."_

_"...sexy was **gone**!?"_

_"GAH. Never mind..."_

**

* * *

**

**Sakura: **oh. fuck.

**Hinata: **what?

**Sakura: **well, i was just sitting here, you know, contemplating the wonders of life, right?

**Hinata: **okay...?

**Sakura: **and i happened to look at gaara... and... i... fangirled him.

**Hinata: **YOU DID!?

**Sakura: **....yes. DX

**Hinata: **HOW CUTEE! so you like him???

**Sakura: **WHAT!? NO!

**Hinata: **DENIAL.

**Sakura: **I AM NOT DENYING ANYTHING! I WAS MERELY ADMIRING HIS FEATURES!

**Hinata: **sureee. so then why are you so freaked out?

**Sakura: **_BECAUSE! _i _FANGIRLED _him! i sounded like those annoying girls!

**Hinata: **are you sure that's it?

**Sakura: **YES. it's NOT cuz i like him or anything.

* * *

BLASPHEMY.

How could Hinata ever think that? Sure, he was hawt. But that sure as hell does _not _mean I like him! I mean, we're just friends! We talk (only over texting, of course, because, you know, he _doesn't _talk), we hang out, I punch him in the arm for being an ass and he rolls his eyes at me for being "loud."

It was all _normal _friend behavior.

Right?

* * *

**Temari: **hey girl. i have a question for you.

**Sakura: **whatever hinata told you, it's not true!

**Temari: **um... i was actually going to ask you if shikamaru had a date. you know. to homecoming?

**Sakura: **oh. um, haha. no he doesn't. :D

**Temari: **okay. cool.

**Sakura: **what? planning to ask him?

**Temari: **i just might.

**Sakura: **DO IT.

**Temari: **haha, we'll see. so... what about hinata?

**Sakura: **um. nothing. :D

**Temari: **liar.

* * *

I really should not jump to conclusions.

It's really not good for my mental health.

* * *

**Sakura: **hey. who are you asking to the dance?

**Naruto: **uh... i don't really know. why?

**Sakura: **how do you not know?

**Naruto**: i haven't really thought about it...

**Sakura**: out of all the girls, which one would you ask?

**Naruto**: probably hinata.

**Sakura**: oh really? why?

**Naruto**: she's sweet. and not annoying.

**Sakura**: are you implying something there, uzumaki?

**Naruto**: NO, NO, NO, SAKURA-CHAN! I SWEAR!

**Sakura**: hmph. good. but anyway. a lot of people have asked hinata already. ;) it's so cute.

**Naruto: **WHAT!?

**Sakura: **yup.

**Naruto: **has she said yes to any of them?

**Sakura: **um, no...

**Naruto: **i'm going to go ask her right now! BELIEVE IT!

**Sakura: **:)

* * *

Getting Naruto to ask Hinata to Homecoming?

Success.

* * *

It's amazing what you can get people to do without them realizing it. At lunch, Naruto asked Hinata, and she had stuttered a quick yes. He was overjoyed, so he basically started squeezing the life out of her. The boy of her dreams was hugging her. Her dream come true. And so, she fainted.

Naruto was obviously slow, so he didn't realize it was because of _him _that Hina-chan fainted.

"Oh my God! Hinata-chan! Are you sick!?" His frantic yells could probably be heard on the other side of the building. I sighed.

"No, idiot. You just hugged her a little too hard."

"Oh. So, she'll be okay?"

"Yes."

"Good!"

Sigh. I hope someone explains it to him one day.

Sasuke was sitting there smirking at the blonde's obvious stupidity, while Ino was smiling happily (as were the other girls). Gaara was sitting there indifferently, but I knew Naruto was a close friend of his, so he was excited for his friend. In secret, of course. Kankuro clapped Naruto on the back saying, "Finally! I wondered how much longer it would take you!" Shikamaru just smiled, not so much for Naruto, but more for Hinata. Out of all of us, he is the more observant one, so that, along with his smartness, most likely helped him realize who Hinata-chan's crush was before I did.

Neji's reaction, however, was far from happy. He was again glaring a metaphorical hole in Naruto's head.

* * *

**Sakura: **don't. you. dare.

**Neji: **you know i do not approve of him for my cousin!

**Sakura: **well, too bad. she likes him. at least give her a chance. it's not like he asked for her hand in marriage!

**Sakura: **...do NOT storm off on me, hyuuga! get back here!

**Neji: **no.

**Sakura: **jeez. who shoved that fuckin huge pole up your ass?

**Neji: **shut up. if only to get you to leave me alone, i will let him take her to homecoming. but my patience ends there.

**Sakura: **good enough for me.

**Neji: **good.

* * *

Well, that put a damper on my plans.

With Neji in that mood (hating Homecoming and mentally torturing and then burning the person who created it on a stake), he would never even consider a date.

Damn. Oh well. If anything, the fact that he was sitting next to Tenten before he threw his tantrum was good enough for me.

Maybe he'll eventually notice the sexual tension between them (like I said before, hormones _everywhere_).

I wonder when Temari would ask Shikamaru. Now that is something I would love to watch.

I bet Shikamaru will never be more awake in his life when she asks him to go with her! Ha.

* * *

_**Mission:**_ Convincing Neji to un-shun Homecoming.

_**Status:**_ Work In Progress.

**_Reason for Said Status:_** Neji is an arrogant prick who needs to get the pole out of his ass. He is also, unfortunately, more stubborn than a goddamn mule.

Sigh. I'll need Tenten's help. It seems she's the only one who can get Neji to stop being a stubborn ass and listen.

He is so whipped.

* * *

_**Anmari Rin Suna**- :O is he okay??? hahahaha, oops. wait you put the cat there so he would fall on the cat? hahahaha. oh gosh._

_**VALLED**- i know! me too! it just came to me! hahaha. thank you! apparently the way i tell stories is humorous, cuz yeah. this is basically the way i talk and tell stories haha._

_**xXxJaycee81196xXx**- hahaha, that comes later on. ;)_

_please review! i appreciate it a lot! :D_


	10. ten

_capitulo diez! teehee. so yeah, tomorrow is my orientation... so... FAIL._

_school is on friday... i be emo. hahaha._

_**darkemoperson**, **Princess of blah blah blah**, **PeaceMakerxHandgrenades**, **VALLED**, and **Anmari Rin Suna**.. seeing reviews put a smile on my face! and you definitely put a big grin on mine!_

_YAY. so now. READ ON! XD_

_

* * *

_

_chapter ten._

_"I do not have violent tendencies, damn it!"_

_"Yeah, sure, Haruno."_

_"I'ma kick your-! Aw, fuck."_

_"See? I was right."_

_"It's your fault for being so damn insufferable, Hyuuga."_

* * *

"Okay, Sakura-chan. I'm confused."

"No worries! I just need your help!"

"...with what?"

"Neji!"

"...what about him?"

"Awww, Ten-chan, you're blushing!"

"Shut up! Just tell me what you meant already! God!"

"Teehee. Fine, fine. He's shunning Homecoming, and I need your help to get him to un-shun it."

"Um, why?"

"Oh, you know, Naruto and Hinata!"

"Oh, right. Okay. And how am I supposed to get him to... un-shun Homecoming?"

"Ask him to go with you, of course."

"...are you serious?"

"Very."

"Damn it, Sakura!"

* * *

After school, I went to go sit down on the steps where we had all agreed to meet. I mean, hi, hello, shopping?

Wouldn't miss it for the world.

Like YAY!

* * *

"How much was it, Haruno?"

"Ehe... Like... -mumble-"

"What was that?"

"Um, maybe... one hundred and fifty? I'm sorry!"

"One hundred and fifty. For a dress."

"...maybe."

"Crap."

* * *

Okay, like yes. I was obsessed with my dress. It was GORGEOUS! Teehee.

Expensive (which got me in big trouble with Neji dear), but totally sexmazing and awesome.

It was strapless (show off dem shoulders! amirite? or amirite?), it went to my mid-thigh, and it had a bustled skirt.

AND! AND!

It was an awesome shade of green. YES. It matched my eyes. Teehee.

Homecoming was starting to not look so bad. I mean, I was going to look sexy even without a date. So, HA!

* * *

**Gaara: **have you been avoiding me?

**Sakura: **no. why do you say that?

**Gaara: **you just seemed weird today...

**Sakura: **weird how?

**Gaara: **like when you totally tripped (cuz apparently you lack the capacity to walk across a flat surface) and i caught you.

**Sakura: **you bitch. okay, yeah. what about it?

**Gaara: **i'm not being a bitch. I'm merely stating an observation. sakura. you turned red, shoved me off, and ran.

**Sakura: **your observations could be less insulting could they not? okay, when you say it that way, it does seem bitchy and like i was avoiding you... but i wasn't! i swear!

**Gaara: **i tell it like i see it. so sorry haruno. okay then. what were you doing?

**Sakura: **like i said before. you bitch. i was... um, ino wanted to talk to me! yeah!

**Gaara: **okay, ino was with sasuke. so you're lying.

**Sakura: **mmph. okay, okay. but i swear that i wasn't avoiding you!

**Gaara: **yeah, sure. whatever you say, haruno.

* * *

Okay... so I was avoiding him. Why? Because I fangirled my friend!

And I sure as hell didn't want him to know that I did.

He holds absolutely no respect for his fangirls, and I did not want to be on the boy's bad side.

I mean, yes, he's unemotional (a total _butt_), but when you get him pissed off it's scary as hell.

I remember asking Gaara why he had issues with his feelings, and also advising that perhaps a shrink would be a good idea (he glared at me when I said this, indicating that I was annoying him).

While Gaara was glaring at me, and I was smirking trying to hold back the urge to stick my tongue out at him, Naruto came and sat down with the two of us.

"Ne, ne. Why are Gaara and Sakura-chan just staring at each other like that?"

"She asked him why he had issues with discussing his feelings... and she implied that he was mental," Kankuro said, obviously amused.

"Oh," he said, then paused. "Well, Sakura-chan. Gaara has issues with discussing his feelings because he has a _dick_."

He said it as if it were the answer to everything unknown.

Both Gaara and I turned around and stared wide eyed at the boy.

And then... I almost died of laughter.

Although Kankuro beat me to it.

* * *

**Hinata: **what's going on?

**Sakura: **what do you mean?

**Hinata: **neji-nii texted me saying that he was hearing a lot of crashes in your room. so he wanted me to find out.

**Sakura: **that ass. why did he not knock on the door and ask?

**Hinata: **because, sakura-chan. you're not exactly the calmest person when angry.

**Sakura: **and who told you that?

**Hinata: **...nobody.

**Sakura: **i'm going to kill him.

**Hinata: **what!? no, sakura-chan!

**Hinata: **sakura-chan!

* * *

**facebook.**

**Email: **sharuno(at)leafhotmail(dot)com

**Password: **********

* * *

**Haruno Sakura **teehee! that was fun!

**Hyuuga Neji**

fuck off haruno.

**October 12 at 5:47pm Delete**

**Haruno Sakura**

aw, i'm sure you're not in that much pain!

**October 12 at 5:49pm Delete**

**Hyuuga Neji**

SHUT UP.

**October 12 at 5:50pm Delete**

**Haruno Sakura**

oops?

**October 12 at 5:51pm Delete**

**Hyuuga Hinata**

sakura-chan, you didn't...

**October 12 at 5:52pm Delete**

**Haruno Sakura**

i did.

**October 12 at 5:53pm Delete**

**Hyuuga Hinata**

oh. sakura-chan... sigh.

**October 12 at 5:54pm Delete**

* * *

**Tenten**

hmm. pardon my french... but how the fucking hell am i supposed to what you flipping asked me!? i have no fucking idea!

**October 12 at 6:02pm Comment Like See Wall-to-Wall**

**Haruno Sakura**

damn. that french needs some pardoning. anyway, oh, i don't know... WORDS!?

**October 12 at 6:04pm Comment Like See Wall-to-Wall**

**Tenten**

it is not that fucking easy.

**October 12 at 6:06pm Comment Like See Wall-to-Wall**

**Haruno Sakura**

oh but i imagine it will be.

**October 12 at 6:08pm Comment Like See Wall-to-Wall**

**Tenten**

whatever. hey... this has been bugging me... you know how we say "pardon my french?" well, when french people swear, do they say pardon my english? cuz i mean, why are our swear words considered french? it's a beautiful language!

**October 12 at 6:10pm Comment Like See Wall-to-Wall**

**Hyuuga Neji**

what the fuck...?

**October 12 at 6:11pm Delete**

**Tenten**

it's a perfectly normal question!

**October 12 at 6:12pm Delete**

**Haruno Sakura**

she's right neji-dear. tenten... that is a question requiring further inquiry... :P haha.

**October 12 at 6:13pm Delete**

**Hyuuga Neji**

can you two get any more idiotic?

**October 12 at 6:14pm Delete**

* * *

**Haruno Sakura is now friends with Rock Lee.**

* * *

**Rock Lee**

sakura-san! i know this is not classy at all... i mean, asking a lady like you over the internet! but will you consider going to the youthful dance with me?

**October 12 at 6:17pm Comment Like See Wall-to-Wall**

**Haruno Sakura**

i think NOT.

**October 12 at 6:19pm Comment Like See Wall-to-Wall**

**

* * *

**

_**darkemoperson**- yes. yes, he does deserve it. HAHA. no, i love neji. it's just so much fun to abuse him in this story._

_**PeaceMakerxHandgrenades**- apparently so. i heart unplanned things, haha. i liked those parts too! haha._

_**VALLED**- i have not yet become a fangirl of anyone, but can you imagine how bad that would suck? especially for the sexy guys. OMG, the rabid horde of fangirls are coming! RUN! _

_**Anmari Rin Suna**- HAHAHAHA!!!! oh gosh you made me laugh! that's amazing! hahahaaha._


	11. eleven

_ohhh. i am so sorry. school. is. a. bitch. haha. anyway, here it is!_

_**VALLED**, **PeaceMakerxHandgrenades**, **Princess of blah blah blah**, **AmethystGal07**, **Anmari Rin Suna**, **Akasuna no Akane**, **AkatSaku**, **Cherry-chan14**, and **LittleMissHippie**..._

_I LOVE YOU! hahaha. reviews. AWESOMENESS._

* * *

_chapter eleven._

_"Ugh. Boys."_

_"I know. It's too bad that murder is illegal."_

_"I think you're more violent than I am, Temari-chan!"_

_"Is that a good thing...?"_

_"You know, I'm not sure."_

_"Well. That's reassuring."_

* * *

EFF.

I'm being stalked. By mini Gai-sensei twin.

Oh noes!

He won't freakin' leave me alone!

I swear. If he could, I would probably find him following me into the bathroom so he could have another go at asking me to the dance.

I mean, the first time he tried was over the internet, and I said no.

But then... he decided to go up to me at school. And that, my friend... must have been the most awkward moment of my life.

* * *

"SAKURA-SAN!"

"Uh... hi?"

"I wish to ask you something!"

"Um, okay?"

"Wouldyoupleasegowithmetothedance?"

"Um. I'm sorry. Could you repeat that? But _slower_? And quieter?"

"I'm sorry, my dear flower. But I was wondering... if you would come with me to the dance."

Silence.

_Snicker_. _Snicker_.

"I told you last night, Lee-san. I'm sorry, but no."

"Ah. Are you already going with someone?"

"...uh -"

"I knew it! Who must I compete against to win your love, Sakura-san? I will do anything!"

Oh fucking fail.

* * *

"HAHAHAHA!"

"Oh shut up, you blonde idiot! It is not that funny!"

"HAHA! YES... HAHAHA! IT- HAHA! -IS!"

"Shut the hell up or I will beat your face in. I mean it."

"Aw. Come on, Sakura-chan, lighten up!"

"Dobe. Shut up."

"What the fuck, teme?"

"Oh my god! Not this again! Sasuke, hun, babe. Don't you dare even think of responding."

"...hn." (_My translation- Yes, dear._)

* * *

**Sakura: **girl. you have got that boy _whipped_.

**Ino: **hahaha. don't tell him that. he'll deny it. (but we all know it's the truth.) ;)

**Sakura: **hahaha. so true. miss piggy wears the pants in this relationship.

**Ino: **but of course, babe.

* * *

It was now October twentieth, and there were only four days til Homecoming.

I still hadn't gotten anywhere with Neji, considering that Tenten was a procrastinator.

But!

I shall prevail!

I was like super stoked for Temari though. She had asked Shikamaru. The dork, who is _supposed _to be a genius, nearly passed out when she asked him.

Yes. He was _that _shocked.

I, of course, started cracking up whenever I saw him the rest of the day. So much that the boy was getting aggravated.

And yes. I was _that _amused.

Sucks for him.

Teehee.

Sadly, as of now, Tenten and I were the only ones without dates. Now, Tenten's dateless status I planned on changing soon (mwahaha). Not that she knew of my secret awesomesauce plan entitled: "Get Rid of YOUR Sexual Tension: Neji and Tenten Style."

Nope. She was still quite clueless on that part.

HAHA.

Anyway. Oh. Why do I not have a date? Well, dearie. The answer is quite simple.

Yeah, no. I spent _days _tying to figure it out.

I lost _sleep_ over it. Yeah. Something's wrong when I can't sleep.

The point I'm getting at, though, is that fangirling when done for a good reason is really not all that bad.

If you catch my drift.

No?

Simple, yet hard to wrap my head around.

I liked Gaara. And after spending all that time in denial, I knew I had a problem on hand.

He was arrogant. No doubt about that. He had a horde of rabid fangirls who would _gladly _tear me apart limb from limb slowly. He was an antisocial prick/asshole/all-around dick.

But he was also sweet when he wanted to be, loyal to his friends, he's remarkably protective, caring to those he cares about, and as an added bonus, was sexy as hell.

Girls were a big no-no to the boy, however.

But yeah. I am happy with just being friends with him.

**

* * *

**

**Sakura: **panda-chan. panda-chan. panda-chan. panda-chan.

**Gaara: **what. the. hell. _panda-chan_?

**Sakura: **what? i can't call you raccoon-chan! now THAT sounds awkward.

**Gaara: **wtf? _raccoon_?

**Sakura: **yes. raccoon.

**Gaara: **what the hell are you going on about?

**Sakura: **you remind me of a panda! and a raccoon. but yeah. panda-chan sounds way cuter.

**Gaara: **cuter?

**Sakura: **yes. cuter. is such a girly word not in your vocabulary or something?

**Gaara: **shut up.

**Sakura: **i sorry?

**Sakura: **panda-chan?

**Sakura: **gaara, damnit. answer me!

**Sakura: **did i like injure your male pride or something?

**Gaara:** shut. up.

* * *

Oops. Oh well. He'll get over it.

...eventually.

* * *

**Temari: **ohmigosh! ohmigosh! ohmigosh!

**Sakura: **what? what?

**Temari: **gaara got a _date_!

**Sakura: **huh!? to what!?

**Temari: **to the dance, silly!

**Sakura: **oh! haha, oops. that's great!

* * *

You know, I hate when life does this to you.

I mean, really.

When life fucks you over, it _really _fucks you over.

Which is why, right now, I feel like shit.

With an empty feeling in my chest.

And it's staying there for a while, I think.

* * *

_**VALLED**- teehee, the dress thing was taken from my own experiences... hahaha._

_**PeaceMakerxHandgrenades**- i've been told that my story has caused a few people physical pain. i'm SORRY! hahaha._

_**Princess of blah blah blah**- i know! i always seem to abuse poor neji-kun! hahaha._

_**AmethystGal07**- i appreciate your comment. thank you so much! you're the people who make me continue to write this! haha._

_**Anmari Rin Suna**- wow. that is a smart dog. haha, i have a fatass cat. yeah... he not smart. haha._

_**Akasuna no Akane**- haha, those were my favorite parts to write! hahaa, and so they are. we were talking about men being idiots in my english class today. haha, the teacher brought it up, and i thought i should share that he is a guy. it's nice to know that some men accept that their gender is unevolved. =D_

_**AkatSaku**- okay, so yeah, i check my email from my phone right? and when i read your review, i full on squealed and jumped up and down. i swear. your review made me happy. in fact, so happy that people looked at me weird. but tis okay, haha. =D well, see, tiny spoiler, they aren't going together... but the dance is important to their relationship. ;) thanks for calling the structure perfect! this is basically my life there. texting and facebook, hahaha. yes, i tend to fangirl as well... i think all girls have. haha. gaara has to be my favorite character. not just in the series, but he along with sakura (cuz duh, i'm writing in her point of view, haha), are my favorite characters to write. YAY! =D _

_**Cherry-chan14**- ahaha, my guy friends love to play that game with me. see how much they can irritate me until i finally hit them. hahaha. lovely friendships i forge, right? hahaha. thanks for taking the time to review though. =)_

_**LittleMissHippie**- epic WIN? REALLY? YAY! i love this! haha, i'm sorry this chapter actually came out much later than i planned, but hey. school's back in session. haha, enjoy!_

_please review, amigos. it makes me happy. =D haha._


	12. twelve

_haha, okay. i was inspired. =P_

_anyway, Yuki no Ren and Nakito are NOT MINE. they are **Anmari Rin Suna**'s. all i am doing is putting them in my story as a gift. haha._

_**aquamarine-acaia**, **Akasuna no Akane**, **Princess of blah blah blah**, **shy-but-strong64**, **InsaneGurl no Jutsu.**, **VALLED**, **lookthroughmyeyes**, and **Anmari Rin Suna.**_

_reviewers, you awesome ones. ahaha._

_

* * *

_

_chapter twelve._

_Love is giving someone the ability to destroy you, but trusting them not to._

_To whoever came up with this quote: _

_I, Haruno Sakura, do solemnly swear that you, my friend, **knew **exactly what you were talking about._

* * *

Homecoming was in two days. I had managed to get a date, but, of course, not the boy who would have been my first choice.

His name was Sai, and he scarily looked a little like Sasuke. He had this short black hair and dark eyes. I have to say that the boy was pretty sexy.

Like whoa.

The only problem was that he was a tad socially retarded.

...okay. I lied.

He was _extremely _socially retarded.

* * *

"Ugly."

"Sai, you ass."

"I'm just telling you what I think."

"And yet, as I recall, _you _were the one who asked _me _to the dance_._ I see something wrong here."

Smirk.

"What do you want?"

"Oh nothing. Just came to see what was up with you."

"Aw. How cute!"

"Well, isn't that what a guy with a date should do? 'Cause, personally, I don't see the point. Especially since you're so ugly."

"Sai, you ass."

Smack!

"Ow."

"You deserved it!"

"Why?"

"For being an ass!"

* * *

I also ended up meeting Gaara's date sooner than I planned. Yuki no Ren. She was a nice girl. She had this long, snow white hair, with crystalline white eyes. She was fairly skinny, and obviously, extremely gorgeous.

She could be hyper and outgoing, but out of the blue she would turn into a shy girl. I liked her. In fact, she was so on my good side that I couldn't even hate her for taking _my _crush to Homecoming.

I was impressed that she was the one who had gone up and asked Gaara though. Not many girls had the guts. Haha.

She also had a twin sister, Yuki no Nakito, who was going with Kankuro to the dance.

I am so not the only one who finds that ironic, right? The two twins going with the two brothers.

Oh, the irony.

* * *

**Sakura: **you're trying to get out of it. let me tell you... it's not going to work.

**Tenten: **trying to get out of what, dear sakura-chan?

**Sakura: **you know what.

**Tenten: **okay, i do. but do i have to?

**Sakura: **YES.

**Tenten: **damnit.

**Sakura: **oh trust me. you won't regret it. ;)

* * *

**Tenten: **O.O he said YES...

**Sakura: **ha. told you.

**Tenten: **shut up.

* * *

SUCCESS!

* * *

**Sakura: **neji, my friend! let me tell you that i am PROUD of you.

**Neji: **wtf. why?

**Sakura: **um. you? tenten? homecoming? do you get it yet?

**Neji: **oh. that.

**Sakura: **sooo cuteeee!

**Neji: **shut up!

* * *

**Shikamaru: **sakura. why is hyuuga blushing and glaring at his phone while you are having a fit???

**Sakura: **HAHAHAHAHA!

**Shikamaru: **words, sakura. words.

**Sakura: **oh yeah, hahaha. um, yeah. tenten asked neji to homecoming... and he said yes. ahaha.

**Shikamaru: **HA. wow.

* * *

**Neji: **haruno, why the fuck did you tell nara?

**Sakura: **HAHAHA. why do you ask?

**Neji: **because now he is texting me, supposedly "congratulating" me and expressing his "relief."

**Sakura: **relief?

**Neji: **for my apparently not being gay.

**Sakura: **HAHAHAHA.

* * *

**Sakura: **shika-kun... epic WIN. YES.

**Shikamaru: **his reactions are amusing.

**Sakura: **i thought as much.

* * *

"Sakura-chan!" Hinata-chan called me.

"What's up, Hina-chan?"

"Is it true?"

"Uh... what?"

"Neji-nii has a _date_!?"

"Oh. That. Why yes, dear Hina-chan. Tis true."

"The apocalypse is coming."

Sweatdrop.

"Yeah, I know right?"

* * *

Neji, Shikamaru, and I went straight home after school. I was tired and depressed with PMS on top of it all. I was so not in the mood.

Of course, I have to make dinner sometimes, and as luck would have it, today was my turn.

Joy.

Not.

"Haruno, hurry the-"

"Hyuuga. I'm PMSing and I have a sharp knife in my hand. Now would you still like to finish that damn sentence?"

"...I'm fine."

"Hmph. Good."

"...yo, Haruno. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Okay, if you say so."

"NO! I AM NOT OKAY, DAMNIT! HYUUGA, I THOUGHT YOU WOULD KNOW BETTER BY NOW!"

"Uh..."

"DAMN IT!"

"What the hell, woman? You said you were fine!"

"OH, YEAH? WELL, GUESS WHAT? I WAS LYING!"

"Okay then, what's wrong?"

"Well now I'm _not _going to tell you!"

"What the hell, Haruno!"

Smack.

"Idiot."

I feel better now! Teehee. I needed that venting session.

"Tch. Women. So annoying and such a burden."

"_What did you say_?"

"Nothing."

"Uh huh."

Smack.

"Oh fuck it."

* * *

"I like Gaara."

"_WHAT_!?" Courtesy of dear Neji _and _Shikamaru.

"Yeah."

"Wait, but he has a-" Pause. "Oh. That's why."

"Yeah. And it sucks ass. Sorry about the freaking out, by the way."

"Hyuuga's the one who deserves the apology."

"Neji... I'm sorry."

"It's fine, Haruno."

And then Neji pulls me into a hug, Shikamaru's hand is ruffling my hair.

Even through the constant yelling and feminine issues I throw at them, they're still here.

"Thanks you two."

"Yeah. We'll be here."

* * *

"Actually. Just wondering. Can we beat him up for making you depressed and more troublesomely violent then ever?"

"Hn."

"NO!"

"Aw. Fuck."

"I know, Nara. I was looking forward to it too."

"Funny, you two. No beating him up, understood?"

"Yeah, yeah."

"Whatever, Haruno."

"Just hug me again, you buttmunches."

"It'll be fine, Sakura."

"Hn."

I smiled.

* * *

_all i have to say to you all is thanks. a lot. _

_please review!_


	13. thirteen

_here it is, babes. __the dance chapter. __i really hope you like it._

_i am dedicating this to my bestie, sasienda. cuz yeah. the poor girl is stuck reading ALL of my work, teehee. i loves her! =D_

_special thanks to- **PeaceMakerxHandgrenades**, **Princess of blah blah blah**, **VALLED**, **Anmari Rin Suna**, **Mindori Takahashi**, **shy-but-strong64**, **kyotohru4ever**, **animchan**, **carlaivy**, **Gina Sakamoto**, and **Hina-Hime03**. _

_ah yes. Yuki no Nakito and Ren are property of **Anmari Rin Suna**, **Hinata-Hime03 **inspired poor Sai's abuse, and "All I ever Wanted" belongs to Basshunter._

* * *

_chapter thirteen._

_All I want is my own cinderella story. Just without the abuse, maybe._

_I **demand **the mice, though._

_They're adorable._

* * *

**Gaara: **sakura. why are hyuuga and nara glaring at me?

**Sakura: **they are?

**Gaara: **yes. look at them.

**Sakura: **oh my shit. what did you do?

**Gaara: **nothing. that's why i'm asking you, sakura, to tell me what is going on.

**Sakura: **oh right, hahaha. oops.

**Gaara: **idiot.

**Sakura: **asshole.

* * *

**Sakura: **guys, stop it!

**Neji: **no.

**Shikamaru: **why?

**Sakura: **because he's noticed!

**Neji: **good. he was supposed to.

**Sakura: **NEJI!

**Shikamaru: **what, sakura? we can't beat him up, so we'll go for the next best thing.

**Sakura: **SHIKAMARU!

**Neji: **too bad. deal with it.

**Sakura: **GAH.

* * *

**Gaara: **so? what the hell is going on?

**Sakura: **ahaha... nothing... they're just... pmsing... yeah... that's it. =D

**Gaara: **yeah, i don't believe you.

**Sakura: **damn it.

* * *

"Gawd, you two! I told you specifically to _not do anything _to him!"

"Ah, but we _didn't_."

"I freaking hate you two."

"You're just pissed because we're right."

"...no."

"Yes."

"Shut up."

* * *

YAY YAY YAY YAY.

Today's the day I get to wear that sexmazing dress! Teehee.

As it turns out, Ren and Nakito were getting ready with the rest of us. I decided to make the best of things. You know, being a jealous bitch is _so _overrated (and _totally _last week).

Nakito was also really pretty though. The exact opposite of her sister, she had onyx hair and matching eyes. Okay, the irony is overwhelming.

Please note: Gaara and Kankuro. One has red hair, while the other has brown. One has green eyes (which were really, really pretty! and you could totally just stare into- um, i mean... never mind!), while the other had dark brown eyes. Now, Ren and Nakito. One has snow-white hair, while the other has black hair. One has crystal white eyes, while the other has onyx.

Really. This is ridiculous. They even look like they belong together.

Anyway, like most normal teenage girls, we took the majority of the day getting ready. There was a lot of joking, and out little party ended up seeming as if we had all had a tad too much to drink. Which we hadn't. 'Cause, yeah. I want to remember tonight. Hahaha.

Around six-ish, our hyperness started fading away, and the other girls' nervousness settled in. Especially poor Hinata-chan. But Naruto was a good guy. At least, he knew he should be.

The boy was smarter than he looked. He knew that if he hurt one hair on Hina-chan's head, I would personally castrate him. He also knew that Neji would hunt him down and murder him. Frankly, he was more scared of my threat.

He could deal with losing his life, but threaten his dick? The boy was out of there faster than you could say, "Ramen."

Of course, as I mentioned before, he is smarter than he looks, and so, he planned on making sure that Sai's constant taunts of "Dickless" would never become reality.

* * *

The doorbell of Hinata-chan's door rang at around six thirty. We would all be picked up separately by our dates, and as it turned out, Sai was at the door for me. Unfortunately, so was Kankuro... and his little brother.

"Sakura! Ren! Nakito! Your dates are here!"

"Going, going," I yelled, then turned to Nakito and Ren. "You coming?"

Both nodded.

"Alright babes, I'll see you at the dance."

"Later, you three sexy bitches!" Came Ino's sexually harassing comment. I, of course, winked back. Ino cracked a smile and said, "You go kill him, forehead."

"I plan on it."

* * *

"Hey," I said, as I came to the door where Sai was poking his head in.

"Yo, Sakura. You ready to go?"

"Fer sure!" I said, and he smirked.

"Well, then. Let's go," he said, as he held out his arm. I took it, giggling. At least, until I saw Gaara.

I have never seen another guy look so freaking spiffy in a suit. Like no joke. The boy was drool-worthy. In his black tux, white shirt, and light jade tie that matched his eyes oddly well, he was pretty damn hawt.

But he had a date.

And so, all I did was smile at him and his brother, and let Sai lead me off to his car.

* * *

"SAIII!"

"Ugly."

"Bitch."

Punch.

"OW! Fuck, woman! You punch like an elephant!"

"Hmph. Good."

"Goddamnit, now I have a bruise."

"HA! Serves you right."

"Ugly, we're right outside the dance, and now I have to go in with this godforsaken bruise."

"Well, you should have kept your mouth shut."

* * *

The dance was kinda fun. I was currently twirling around with Sai, being complete dorks. As it turns out, Sai was a pretty cool guy, when he wasn't being an ass. Which, unfortunately, was ninety-eight percent of the time.

Suddenly, I was tapped on the shoulder, and when I turned around, I was face-to-chest with Gaara ('cause damn, he's tall). I squeaked rather humiliatingly.

"Hey... Gaara."

"Hey. Mind if I steal her, Sai?"

"Nope. Not at all. Go on, Ugly."

"_SAI_."

"Fine, fine. _Sakura_."

"You've learned."

"I am not a dog."

"You're an ass."

"Go dance, Haruno."

* * *

Gaara was a pretty skilled dancer. And he was rather good at hiding grimaces of pain whenever my pointy heel met soft flesh.

_All I ever wanted was to see you smiling._

_I know that I love you. _

_Oh, baby, why don't you see?_

"So, where did you learn to dance, panda-chan?"

"This isn't dancing."

_And all I ever wanted was to see you smiling._

_All I ever wanted was to make you mine._

_I know that I love you. _

_Oh, baby, why don't you see? _

_That all I ever wanted was you and me?_

"_Fine. _Jeez, you freakish take everything so literally person!"

"It's easy," he sighed. "Follow the beat."

_Drop the beat._

"...beat?"

"Yes, Sakura. Beat."

_I'm so alone. _

_Here on my own._

_And I am waiting for you to come._

He grabbed my hips, and led me. Well, attempted to.

_I want to be a part of you._

_Think of all the things we could do._

I swear. Time stopped. I know, I know. The worst cliche ever. But it was the truth.

_And everyday, you're in my head._

_I want to have you in my bed._

His head was getting closer, and I was focused on his eyes.

_You are the one._

_You're in my eyes. _

_All I ever wanted in my life._

Nothing else mattered to me at the moment, except his pretty, _pretty _jade eyes.

_And all I ever wanted was to see you smile._

And then...

He kissed me.

Me.

_All I ever wanted was to make you mine._

* * *

Of course, it wasn't til after we broke apart that I remembered I had a date. And so did he.

* * *

_please review. _

_i will update much faster if i be in a happy state of mind. teehee. _


	14. fourteen

_oh my cheezits! i am sooooooo sorry! SCHOOL FUCKED ME OVER. XP_

_anyway, thanks to **VALLED**, **shy-but-strong64**, **InsaneGurl no Jutsu.**, **BluePanda22311**,** carlaivy**,** aspen-rayn**, **Princess of blah blah blah**,** aquamarine-acaia**,** sta2l1ght**,** kyokyo123**,** Akasuna no Akane**,** lookthroughmyeyes**,** LittleMissHippie**,** Ren no Yuki**,** Hina-Hime03**,** A.K.A Mr. Kitty**,** Gina Sakamoto**,** Cherry-chan14**, and** Eikyuu the Jellykage.**_

_this is a VERY VERY late birthday present to Ren no Yuki. hahaha. also, as a treat. (cuz i'm such a bitch) there will be gaara sakura ness next chapter! _

_which... hopefully will be posted sooner than this one was... hahaha. and longer... =P_

* * *

_chapter fourteen._

_So yeah, remember that Cinderella story I said I wanted? (And the mice, of course.)_

_I know that someday my prince will come._

_He probably just took a wrong turn somewhere, got lost, and like all men, is too freaking stubborn to ask for directions._

* * *

**facebook.**

**Email: **sharuno(at)leafhotmail(dot)com

**Password: **********

* * *

**Hyuuga Hinata is now listed as _in a relationship _with Uzumaki Naruto.**

**Hyuuga Neji**

what the fuck.

**October 20 at 11:37pm **

* * *

**Inbox (1)**

**

* * *

**

**Sabaku no Gaara October 20 at 11:41pm**

i'm sorry.

**Reply**

* * *

**Sabaku no Gaara October 20 at 11:41pm**

i'm sorry.

**Haruno Sakura October 20 at 11:43pm**

it's okay. i mean, we can't change it. it happened.

**Reply**

* * *

**Sabaku no Gaara October 20 at 11:41pm**

i'm sorry.

**Haruno Sakura October 20 at 11:43pm**

it's okay. i mean, we can't change it. it happened.

**Sabaku no Gaara October 20 at 11:45pm**

is that really what you think?

**Reply**

* * *

**Sabaku no Gaara October 20 at 11:41pm**

i'm sorry.

**Haruno Sakura October 20 at 11:43pm**

it's okay. i mean, we can't change it. it happened.

**Sabaku no Gaara October 20 at 11:45pm**

is that really what you think?

**Haruno Sakura October 20 at 11:47pm**

well... yeah. what else can i think?

**Reply**

* * *

**Sabaku no Gaara **doesn't know why he even tried.

* * *

**Haruno Sakura **is confused.

* * *

**Haruno Sakura is now friends with Yuki no Nakito.**

* * *

**Haruno Sakura is now friends with Yuki no Ren.**

* * *

**Yuki no Ren**

hey, gaara. so i was wondering... do you want to go out again some other time?

**October 20 at 11:50pm Comment Like**

* * *

**Haruno Sakura **fuck this.

**Sabaku no Temari**

DISLIKE. DISLIKE. DISLIKE.

**October 20 at 11:52pm Delete**

**Hyuuga Hinata**

what's wrong? =(

**October 20 at 11:52pm Delete**

**Haruno Sakura**

FML.

**October 20 at 11:53pm Delete**

* * *

**Sabaku no Gaara**

i'm sorry, but i don't think we should.

**October 20 at 11:54pm**

**Yuki no Ren**

oh. it's... fine.

**October 20 at 11:55pm**

* * *

I couldn't tell them. They had absolutely no idea of my little (not so little) crush on that red haired, pretty eyed buttmunch.

What a bitch. Sigh. Just fucking lovely.

Oh well.

But... there were people I could talk to.

* * *

Knock. Knock.

Groan.

"Whahh?"

"Can we talk, Shika-chan?"

"Sakura, iss like... two in the mornin..."

"I know... Please?"

Sigh.

"Fine."

"YAY. I'll go get Neji."

* * *

"Sakura. Talk to Temari," Shikamaru said.

"But-"

"No, really, Haruno."

"But-"

"She's his sister. She knows him better than either of us do."

"But-"

"No 'buts.' I'd be willing to bet she gives better advice than we do."

"...fine."

"Besides which, Haruno. It's freaking three in the morning and you expect us to be up and alert?"

"Hmph. You would be if you loved me at all."

* * *

**Sakura: **hey, temari.

**Temari: **sakura? what's up?

**Sakura: **i have to talk to you. today, preferably?

**Temari:** sure. what for?

**Sakura: **i'll tell you there. meet at the coffee place in an hour? i need huge amounts of sugar for this.

**Temari: **deal. see you there.

* * *

"So, what's the deal, honey bun?" Temari asked me. I really had no idea how she would react. I was really hoping she didn't respond with something that would make me become a hermit, and go hide in a cave somewhere or something like that.

I was wrong though.

I told her everything. And do you know what she did?

Oh, wait, no. Haha. Oops. _I'm _the one telling the story. Of course, you don't know.

She _glomped _me so hard I was thrown off my chair. Well. Tackled off, really.

Damn. She should be a football player.

"Wait, Temari. So what do you think?"

"Oh, girl. I think you and Gaara are the only ones who haven't noticed that the two of you _like each other_."

"Uh. We do?"

"Holy cheezits, woman. Are you serious?"

"...yes?"

"He's liked you since like... he _met_ you," Temari said matter of factly.

"I... did not know that."

"Well, now you do."

* * *

So Temari did make me feel better. Even though she told me that the both of us liked each other? Which really. I don't understand.

I mean, he treats me as his friend. Nothing else.

So you know what?

I... will be his friend. For now.

I think... I have to apologize.

Oh fuck my life.

Men and apologizing and feelings do _not _go well together.

* * *

_please review!_


	15. fifteen

_hahaha, chapter fifteen is hereee. =] __are you stoked? i'm stoked. hahaha. why? cuz i could finally write it!_

_so yeah, i watched ergo proxy, hence why the chapter is so late, but that series is EPIC. 23 episodes, and i wish there were more. but there's not. i cry. haha._

_yeah, that and VINCENT LAW. i have already fangirled about him in another of my stories, so i shall not again here. haha. =P_

_anyway. **Eikyuu the Jellykage, Princess of blah blah blah, NiouMasaharu, Sunstorm raining, Cherry-chan14, Akasuna no Akane, PurpleChocolateShake **(it wouldn't let me put your name right! FAIL. teehee.)**, Ren no Yuki, VALLED, BluePanda22311, Full Moon's Howl, aspen-rayn, Yuuyami No Amaya, 21, Ryuchie, and shy-but-strong64. **_

_seriously. you guys rock my socks off. you're all AWESOMECAKES! (i used your word **NiouMasaharu**. it's pretty darn epic. haha) like no joke. you guys make me feel really loved! =]_

_**Ren**, my dear, i decided to use YOUR idea. it is your character after all. love you too! =]_

_have fun!_

* * *

_chapter fifteen._

_You can never say never._

_Oh, the irony._

* * *

So, I had no clue about how I was going to go about apologizing to Gaara. After procrastinating for a week (really, a week. I am so pathetic.), I got the idea of asking various boys on how to. There was no way in hell I would be asking Naruto. I mean, really. Can you say _idiot_? Sasuke probably wouldn't help me. Well. He might _try_. I wasn't asking Kankuro. He asks way too many questions.

Too bad Neji and Shika had already given me their advice.

Hm. To the thinking chair!

Oh.

Aha!

I know _just _who to ask.

* * *

Sigh.

The butt's ignoring me!

Sigh.

Aha! Twitch!

Sigh.

"_What_, Ugly?" Sai finally replied.

Success.

"I need your help."

"With what? Get to the point already."

"You bitch."

"Haruno."

"Fine, fine. How do you apologize to a guy?"

"Um. With _words_?"

"Oh. No shit. _Really_? I had no idea. God, Sai."

"Well, what else am I supposed to say?"

"RAWR you."

* * *

Sai was no help at all.

Nope.

Really. And he says he's observant.

LIES.

* * *

"Is this about the Sabaku kid?"

"EH!?" How did Sai know?

"I'm not blind, Sakura."

"I, uh, never said you were."

"Uh huh. Answer the question."

"Uh, well, what made you think that this was about Gaara?"

"Like I said, I'm not blind. I saw you two at the dance. As in, I saw _everything_."

"Um. Everything?" Oh shit.

"Oh yes."

"Fuck."

* * *

Why the _hell _did I even _think _of asking Sai?

Retard!

* * *

"By the way, you do know it's completely obvious he likes you."

"How is it obvious?"

"The kiss didn't tell you _anything_? Jesus, Haruno. You are an idiot."

"Other than the kiss! Jeez. It didn't have to mean anything! Besides which, he'd never like me."

"Wow. You're stupid."

"Shut it, Sai."

* * *

I shun Sai.

...for like the next five minutes.

* * *

"So, hey, Kiba. I have a question for you."

"What's up?" Kiba, a new friend I made with dark brown hair, and black eyes (with a strange obsession for dogs), said as he walked at my side.

"How do you apologize to a guy?"

"Um, the same way you apologize to anyone else?"

"So I've heard."

"Hey, watch the sarcasm, you."

"Sorry, haha."

"Anyway, why do you ask?"

"Let's just say this has to do with a friend."

"Gaara, right?"

"WHAT!?"

"Everyone knows, Haruno. Too bad."

"Oh. Fuck. My. Life."

* * *

Wow, Kiba just totally beat the guts I had built up right back into the ground.

Does everyone at this freaking school know everything about everyone!?

Freaking fail.

Please excuse me while I go freak out.

* * *

It's time.

I really need to suck it up.

It's not so much the fact that it's an emo boy I have to apologize to.

It's because it's Gaara.

I don't know why he was so hurt with me, what with the Facebook message and all.

Okay, so maybe I do.

But I don't want to get my hopes up.

That would suck.

* * *

**Sakura: **heyy, i need to talk to you. like nao.

**Gaara: **why?

**Sakura: **you'll see. just get your ass out to that big tree outside the gym. do it. please?

**Gaara: **fine.

**Sakura: **thank youu!!

* * *

I was waiting under the tree, kinda spacing out. I was staring rather closely at a pretty orange leaf.

"Sakura." His voice. I jumped like a few feet. He startled me.

I looked up, and I could see he was amused, but trying not to show it.

I scowled. So he was going to be a child?

"Gaara."

"What did you want to talk to me about?"

"I want to say... that I'm sorry."

"For?"

"Um. Well. For what happened last Saturday night... Yeah." I swear, I probably looked like a tomato. With pink hair. Hideous.

"What happened last Saturday?" He actually looked confused.

"Uh. _Seriously_?"

"Yeah..."

"Uh. Well. Never mind? You want to come with me and grab something to eat? I'm starving."

He looked at me, contemplating whether he should go or not, until finally he nodded.

I smiled. He smirked.

"Okay, then, come on emo boy. I'm hungry," I said, as I grabbed his hand and dragged him.

He rolled his eyes at me, and said, "I take it I'm paying."

I paused. "Ah shit. I didn't think of money."

"You normally don't."

"Shut up."

"Don't worry, I'll pay."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Yay! You're amazing!"

"Get moving already."

"Oh, well. Psh."

* * *

**Tenten: **sakura. i have a problem.

**Sakura: **what's up, honey bun?

**Tenten: **where are you?

**Sakura: **with gaara... why?

**Tenten: **aw! so you guys are good now? so. neji, apparently, is going out with the girl who went with gaara to homecoming.

**Sakura: **YES. :) WAIT, WHAT!?

**Tenten: **good! and YES.

**Sakura: **OOOH. NEJI. I'MA KILL HIM!

* * *

**Sakura: **YOU.

**Neji: **me, haruno?

**Sakura: **YES, YOU. YOU ARE SO FUCKED WHEN YOU GET HOME.

**Neji: **what? why?

**Neji: **haruno, what?

**

* * *

**

OH. He is so dead.

But first, I'ma finish this yummy cheesecake Gaara bought me.

Cause it's yummy.

And from Gaara.

I smiled at him, and he caught my expression.

He looked confused before he tentatively smiled back.

I was in shock.

He smiled! At _me_!

* * *

"Gaara, I'ma go and murder someone," I said, as we stood outside my door.

"Um. Sure?"

"Thanks so much for the food. You're awesome."

"Tell me how the homicide goes."

"Oh, but of course."

I opened the door.

"HYUUGA, GET YOUR SOON TO BE _DEAD _ASS OVER HERE!"

Before the door closed, I caught a glimpse of Gaara's snickering face.

It felt good to be normal with him again.

But now. On to murdering.

"What the hell are you yelling about, Haruno?"

"OH. YOU. WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?"

"About what?"

"YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHAT!"

"No, I don't."

"YOU'RE GOING OUT WITH REN!?"

"Oh. That."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN _'OH. THAT.'_!?"

"I mean what I said."

"OH. YOU IDIOT."

"Oh shit."

"Oh shit is right, retard!"

* * *

_please review._


	16. sixteen

_meh. so hi, everyone. i know it's been a while... haha, but anyway. the 29th was my birthday. so i decided that i would give a present out to the rest of you, and as soon as i got home from celebrating, i started typing. (: i really hope i haven't lost my touch. i got so many good review from you guys, and i really hope i can keep satisfying you guys! so here it is. chapter sixteen. _

_many thanks to **Ryuchie**, **Akasuna no Akane**, **Hurri**, **aspen-rayn**, **Twisted Musalih**, **Eikyuu the Jellykage**, **Yuki and Aki**, **shy-but-strong64**, **BluePanda22311**, **carlaivy**, **xXxJaycee81196xXx**, **LittleKuroNeko-nyan**, **Sunstorm raining**, **Princess of blah blah blah**, **VALLED**, **animelove0713**, **Prince Cl0ud9**, **Full Moon's Howl**, **A.K.A **, **AliandBri1**, **PurpleChocolateShake**, **Reiajade**, **lookthroughmyeyes**, **Anime Freak456**, **Diana**, **UuGgHh its Bryan**, **Megzie-chan**, **Demon of the sunrise**, **RandomlyHomicidal**, and **AmethystGal07.**_

_you're all great, and so are my favoriters and alerters. now i really hope you guys like this... and that i haven't lost my touch... (:_

_

* * *

_

_chapter sixteen._

_I'ma run till you can't walk._

* * *

"Okay, Haruno. What the hell is going on?"

"Are you really asking that?"

"Obviously, Haruno. Why the hell would you care who I'm dating?"

"First off, stupid question. You're my best friend. Do explain why I would _not _care."

"...shut up."

"Exactly. Idiot."

"So then what the hell is wrong with me dating Ren?"

"Are you really that blind?"

"What the hell are you even talking about?"

"Agh! For your supposed prodigy status, you can really be an idiot. Use your eyes, Hyuuga. The answer's right there in front of you every morning."

* * *

**Tenten: **heeey.

**Sakura: **hey girl. so i talked to him.

**Tenten: **you TALKED? or you beat him up?

**Sakura: **okay... so i may have verbally abused him. i decided not to punch him this time. (:

**Tenten: **didn't answer my question.

**Sakura: **i beat him up... with words?

**Tenten: **meh, i guess that answers the question.

**Sakura: **hey. i think everything will be fine.

**Tenten: **alright.

* * *

As it turns out, the prodigy was really an idiot.

I'm extremely sure that he paid attention to my words. He saw it as a riddle he needed to solve. And that boy loves his problem solving. Seriously.

Every morning, I tried to see him figure out what I said. He would look around the classroom; he even tried it with the people once. I thought that he might figure it out then.

Yeah. I was wrong.

* * *

**facebook.**

**Email: **sharuno(at)leafhotmail(dot)com

**Password: **********

* * *

**Haruno Sakura **is wanting food.

**_Uzumaki Naruto likes this._**

**Uzumaki Naruto**

eat ramen, sakura-chan!

**November 23 at 6:13pm Delete**

**Haruno Sakura**

NO.

**November 23 at 6:14pm Delete**

* * *

**Hyuuga Neji is now listed as _single_.**

**Haruno Sakura**

eh?

**November 23 at 6:23pm **

* * *

A month had passed since he had started going out with Ren. She was a nice girl. I honestly liked her.

But I, of course, am an avid Neji-Tenten relationship supporter. I decided I would give him a push in the right direction.

With help, of course.

* * *

**Sakura: **YOU. YOU. YOU. i need your help. (:

**Gaara: **...oh shit.

**Sakura: **HEY! this is for a good cause.

**Gaara: **oh yeah? what is it?

**Sakura: **neji and tenten.

**Gaara: **...fair enough.

**Sakura: **YAY! okay, okay. so come pick me up and i tell you what we'll do. yesh, yesh?

**Gaara: **sakura, i'm not your fucking chauffeur.

**Sakura: **...what's your point?

**Gaara: **forget it...

**Sakura: **OKAY!

* * *

So I now had Gaara on my side. I also needed Temari to help. She agreed, of course, as soon as I told her.

* * *

"Ey, ey. Hyuuga."

"What's up, Haruno?"

"So, Gaara and I wanna go eat. You're coming."

"What the fuck? No 'Hey, Neji, would you like to come?'"

"Ha. No."

Facepalm.

"Pull yourself together, idiot. You're coming."

"Do I have a choice?"

"No."

"Then obviously I'm going."

"Yay! Gaara, he said he'd come!!"

"What the hell, Haruno? Get back here!"

"Teehee!"

* * *

"Teeeen-chaaan!"

"Yeah?"

"I'ma go eat with Gaara and Neji, but I don't want to be the only girl."

"And your point is...?"

"Come with us, please!"

"Uh..."

"_Please?_"

"Oh, fine."

"Yay!"

* * *

Gaara and I were seated on one side of the booth, him looking completely and utterly bored, while I was practically jumping in my seat.

"Haruno, calm the eff down."

"Meh. I don't want to!"

"Stop it, or I'll make you!"

"Ha! Right, right, panda-chan. How are you going to do that?"

"Like this." And he freaking grabbed my shoulders and shoved me down. Now I'm no midget or particularly weak, but Gaara was waaay too strong. So I had to forfeit.

"...fine..."

"Good."

Neji and Tenten were staring at our antics.

* * *

**Sakura: **now!

**Temari: **alright!

* * *

Gaara's phone rang. He answered. It was Temari.

"Hm. It seems my sister attempted to cook again."

I snickered.

"I gotta go... Unfortunately this means cereal for dinner _again_."

"Oh, no, boy. I am making you guys dinner. Let's go. Sorry, Neji, Tenten!" And we booked it. Neji and Tenten had a rather stupefied look on their face.

Sitting in Gaara's car, I was dying of laughter. Gaara, seeing nothing funny apparently (fun killer), was staring at me with the same expression Neji and Tenten had.

It only made me laugh harder.

"You know, midget... I think it's time for you to lay off the crack."

"Psh. What crack? This is all sugar, babycakes."

He just shook his head and smirked.

* * *

**facebook.**

**Email:** sharuno(at)leafhotmail(dot)com

**Password: **********

* * *

**Haruno Sakura **has realized that kitchens should really put restraining orders on some people.

**Sabaku no Temari**

HEY! so i tried to make dinner for you guys...

**November 28 at 7:57pm Delete**

**Haruno Sakura**

yeah, well... next time leave the cooking for someone else.

**November 28 at 7:59pm Delete**

**Hyuuga Neji**

so temari actually tried to cook?

**November 28 at 8:03pm Delete**

**Haruno Sakura**

haha, uh, yeah.

**November 28 at 8:04pm Delete**

* * *

**Hyuuga Neji **cannot believe haruno's plan actually worked.

**Haruno Sakura**

what plan? :3

**November 28 at 8:09pm **

**Hyuuga Neji**

you'll see.

**November 28 at 8:11pm**

**Haruno Sakura**

whaaaat??

**November 28 at 8:13pm **

* * *

**Hyuuga Neji is now listed as _in a relationship _with Tenten.**

**_Haruno Sakura and 3 others like this._**

**Haruno Sakura**

OHMYGOSH. REALLY???? :D

**November 28 at 8:17pm Delete**

**Tenten**

really.

**November 28 at 8:19pm Delete**

* * *

_please review. (:_


End file.
